The Infinity Project
by Bladecloud
Summary: Humans and Cornerians meet, what happens when they do


Chapter 1  
  
Some where on the edge of the Lylat System  
  
As Fox Mcloud sat there in his chair watching the glistening stars. His thoughts drifted to other things. The recent spottings of different types of space craft in the area. The patrol he was given around the area of dinosaur planet and how he felt about Krystal joining the Star Fox team. He wondered what she was doing at the moment, and if she was thinking of him. Ah, the sweet vixen of his dreams, with the perfect fur, and, well everything was perfect about her in his mind, but the problem was, did she think he was good enough for her. He didn't think so, she deserved better than him, she was the perfect person, and he, well he was just a bum with a spaceship. He thought that he would go and see in a minute or two when Falco came to relive him of watch. Just as he thought those thoughts Falco walked in. "Well old buddy you look like you need a break" said Falco. "Don't you know it." replied Fox. After a few minutes of talking Fox started to walk to the sleeping quarters hallway. Just as the door opened for him to walk through, alarm bells started ringing. "What the" yelled Fox as he charged across the room to the computer where a cool female voice was saying "Warning unidentified objects move within firing range of Great Fox. Current speed and heading computes impact of first two objects in 2:34 and impact of third object in 3:12". "Get me a firing solution," yelled Fox.  
  
As Captain General Tyler Slate chased the two pirates though space he frantically yelled at his onboard computer to bring up a map of the system he had just crossed over to. "Computer reports no graphical map found for current area, computer suggests this system is yet to mapped, computer suggests that Captain General Tyler Slate deflect from current heading and move to charted space system Kylos". "Damn" yelled Ty. "Give me the tech readouts on those pirates". Computer reports no units selected. "Stupid computer" yelled Ty as he targets the two Robin-class Ships ahead of him. The ships were the standard chassie, dual swept back wings with a torpedo tube on each one, the main guns jutting out of the front. "Tech report on them... ok computer," yelled Ty again at the computer. "Computer reports Targets are Robin-class ships... load out is as follows: dual lasers in frontal area of the ship, four torpedo tubes on wing areas, and a turreted ion blaster on bottom of both ships". "Man, all I wanted was something to do to day, and look what I get, two pirates bombing my destroyer and breaking my tractor beam on the salvage, and they pick it up" thought Ty. Computer reports unknown spaceship inside current heading at current speed and heading computer reports impact in 3:12, computer suggests" "Errr" growled Tyler cutting the computer off. Those pirates are headed to their carrier. I won't stand a chance against that. Computer reports impact in 1:56. "Engines stop full power to forward shield," yelled Ty.  
  
As Rita Karlsson looked back to see Ty's ship stopped she yelled to her gunner "Any missiles coming at us?" "No" replied the gunner. Computer reports unknown ship in current heading at current speed and heading impact in 56 seconds. "What is it"? Yells Rita. Warning! Warning! Energy spike detected impact in 3, 2, 1. All Rita and her fellow pirate saw was a brilliant flash of weapons fire from the giant ship in front of them, before they were turned to ash.  
  
Ty watched in amazement as the two ships in front of him where vaporized by what was unmistakably weapons fire from the unidentified ship in front.  
  
Fox had ordered Falco to target all moving objects coming at them, and then after waiting for a spilt second he yelled "FIRE." The two ship closest where instantly vaporized, but the third had stopped moving moments before he had told Falco to target the moving objects. As Fox thought about what to do, Krystal and Slippy walked on to the bridge. Before Fox could say anything Krystal moved to the view screen and patched in a message to the other ship. She used only computer code, because she didn't know if the ship they where all looking at could send vid messages. "Krystal what do you think you are doing"? Said Fox. "You will see" replied Krystal  
  
Ty after seeing the amount of firepower that the ship had, he decided to just wait and hope they didn't fire at him. After waiting a few moments Ty got a computer text message asking if he can receive and send video messages. Ty quickly responded to it saying yes, and not to fire on him. A minute later he got the incoming call signal and answered it. To his complete and utter surprise he found what looked like a human-like blue fox at the other end with a surprised look on its face as well. After about five minutes of just starring Ty heard another voice say, "Slippy put whatever Krystal is looking at onto the main view screen." As Ty watched the view expanded and he saw more humanoid-type animals. There was another fox, a falcon thing, and a frog. Just as Ty saw these things a rabbit came in the main doorway.  
  
Fox and Falco turned at the same time to see Peppy come in to the main room and before they could say anything. He says one word "human". "What!?" Fox asked. "A human they're kinda like us but different, I met a few before." says Peppy. Me and some buddies 'course nobody believed us, said we were crazy, so there you go" said Peppy.   
  
As soon as Ty heard this he yelled out to him self "Of course, the three loonies". This got the attention of the Star Fox team and Fox said "What do you think you are talking about?!" Ty replied "let me come aboard and I will tell you all about it". "Ok, but we will guide you by remote from here" says Fox. "Fine" says Ty  
  
(the three loonies refers to three men who thought they had found a world where animals lived like them, those men were thrown in the loony house, and never heard of again. I said all this, because it is not mentioned in the story any where.)   
  
"When Fox has guided his ship to the main bay we will go down and greet him... well armed." said Falco. "Good idea Falco but let me tell him to remove all the weapons he is carrying." replies Fox.   
  
As Ty steps out on to the metallic hanger he see four spacecraft he has never seen before. As he starts to approach one a loud male voice comes on the loud speaker. It says "You will leave all weapons and armaments inside your ship." "Fine ok" says Ty as he puts down the two blasters and knife he had with him. As he puts the last thing in the ship the hanger door opens and the blue fox and the falcon walk in. "Hello" says Ty. "Hello" says the blue fox. "We will escort you to the bridge." says the falcon.  
  
From his viewpoint in the security room Fox zooms in the camera and looks over the new comer. Fox looks at his side and chest for any type of weapon. Just as Fox is about to go to the bridge he sees a slight bulk in the human's right arm. Just where the wrist should be. He then noticed it on the left arm as well. O well that is probably nothing just how they look thought Fox.  
  
As Ty was led out of the hanger into a hallway his thoughts turned to the three weapons he still had. A knife under his right wrist, a pistol under his left wrist, and a blaster on his back left leg. He turned around to look at the animals behind him and saw that the falcon and fox both wore blasters at their right side, and also the blue fox had a small stick slightly protruding from his back. "Sir... Sir what is that stick you have on your back?" asked Ty directly to the fox. She replied "I am a woman, not a man, but just try anything, and I will take you down." At this she whipped the staff from her back to Ty's face. The blade on it about half an inch away from his face. Ty thinking to himself "yeah I would like to see you try to take me on". However now was not the time for fighting he thought, so he apologized to her "I am very sorry if I have insulted you I just have never seen anyone like you". "Man, she is kinda pretty" he thought to himself. As they reached the bridge a orangeish-redish fox met him saying "I am Fox James Mcloud, leader of the Star Fox team." Ty replied "I am Captain-General Tyler Jonathan Slate of the Terran confederated forces in the Kylos sector." Fox replied to that "behind you is Krystal, Falco, and that is Slippy, and Peppy hare. "Hello to all you" said Ty. "What are you know for Tyler?" says Fox. "I am a knife thrower, sharpshooter, space pilot, alpha project member and I'm 28 and call me Ty." Replied Ty. Fox felt a vibration on his leg he immediately knew that it was the PDA he had there. He grabs it from his leg and reads what it says " think that we capture his guy and take him to general pepper ok?!" FALCO. Fox types in "OK next time yours vibrates". Falco nods to Fox to show he understands. While all this is happening Krystal was showing Ty the computers. And while she was doing this Ty had unbuttoned the restrain straps that held the weapons to his wrists all he had to do now was flick his wrist down and he had weapons. As he turned his back to Fox he heard the unmistakable click of a weapon being pulled. He pushed Krystal to the floor as he dove to the left and flicked his wrists for weapons. He saw Falco had his weapon already drawn to fire, but before Falco could shoot he got a knife in the right shoulder and a bullet to chest, splattering blood all over the wall. Fox got off two shots before he got a bullet to the left arm and to his right collarbone causing him to go down on the floor in a heap, lying in a small pool of blood. Ty took a hit from Fox's blaster to the right leg, causing a large gash down to the muscle, but stayed up. As he got up he saw Krystal moving in with her blaster out. "Hey now I don't want to hurt you" Ty growled at her. She shot twice, one to his arm, and the other missed. Ty was fast, but not that fast. He tripped her feeling her leg brake, and started to back away when she got up. This time she had that staff with her and she looked mad. Ty tried frantically to pull his third weapon, but before he did he was hit by a blast from the staff taking out his whole area left of his shoulder, in a bloody mess. Before he blacked out he hear her say "Told you I could take you out!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Somewhere in the Lylat system  
  
2 days later  
  
Two days after the huge fight in the bridge Fox was in critical care and Falco was still in bed with his wounds. Krystal, however was up and running with the instant heal of bones function on the Auto Medics. Her, Peppy, and Slippy were all that were able to do things in the Great Fox. Rob had been left on Corneria to get a tune-up. As Krystal went in to see Fox and Falco she saw Fox was awake. "Well you finally wake up huh," says Krystal. "Yeah, I don't feel so good, and could you get the Auto Medic's off of me?" says Fox in a weary voice. "NO you idiot!" screams Krystal, waking Falco up. "Hey what's the yellin' about?" says Falco meekly. "O the idiot over there wants to take the meds off and die!" replies Krystal still yelling. "Ok ok you don't have to yell Krystal" sighs Fox. "Well you had about five minutes to live before I dragged you in here." then Falco puts in "yeah, two inches to the left and you would be dead, man". "Well I didn't know he was carrying weapons you know," said Fox sheepishly. "I should of caught it when I looked at his wrists, they were kinda bulky and I didn't think anything about it" "Well you should have said some thing, and yeah why did you try to kill him anyway?!" asks Krystal. "Well, we thought that he could bring us some money if we gave him to Pepper." replies Fox quietly. "YOU WHAT?! YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT FOX, YOU THINK THAT BLOWING TWO UNKNOWN SHIPS OUT OF THE SKY AND CAPTURING THE THIRD WILL GET YOU MONEY?!!!!" screams Krystal as she slaps Fox across the face and runs out of the room crying. "What did you do?" asks Falco. "Have no idea" replies Fox.  
  
Krystal runs to her room and cries thinking of her home planet. As she fades into sleep and began to dream. She is sitting on a couch watching the news about how the military has shot down a UFO, saying that it is a from a place called Fiath 3-b or something like that. She sees her self as a 12 year-old kid playing five days later. She watches has her dad (a general in the army and ruler of the planet) runs out of the house in full uniform carrying the standard issue blaster and staff. He runs up to her and tells her to go with her mother to the shuttle that will take her away from here. Her mom runs and picks her up and puts her on her back. Krystal feels a small slender object on her mother's back. She looks down to see a staff on her mothers back, the staff she has now. As they run to the ship an enemy aerofighter swoops down firing it miniguns on both sides of it wings. Krystal's mom dives in to the shuttle as Krystal gets in. As Krystal puts the shuttle on autopilot she turns to her mom. Her mother has bullet wounds all over her body. Krystal was lucky enough to get out of the way of the murderous gunfire because her mother had pushed her to the side as the ship roared overhead. As the shuttle lifted off her mother said her final words. "Krys take *cough the staff" "I'll always be with you." You are going to *cough dinosaur planet where *cough the Thorn Tails will take care of you." I love you Kry… stal" and with that Krystal's mother, one of the two ruling foxes of Cerinia died. Krystal turned to watch the news as she cried, a broadcast showing the battle on the ground came on. She saw her father dead with a knife in his back and bullet wounds on the steps of the palace manning an anti-air gun that was now a piece of scrap. The broadcast was saying " The king was killed as he fought bravely against the attacking forces before he was brought down by a knife" then another fox dives in to to protect the newscastor, as she watches the picture the camera tilts down right before a aero fighter's weapons cut the foxes laying on the ground to pieces and the screen goes blank. As Krystal turns from the horror on the screen to look out of the view port onto open space. There she sees hundreds of ships. All but two are ships she can't recognize. She watches in horror as the other two shuttles like hers are vaporized by weapons fire from the other ships and a third ship turns its weapons on her ship. It then turns away again. She watches as a huge barbell shaped ship moves into orbit around her planet. It fires three shots from its massive turrets one to the top of the planet, one to the bottom, and one to the middle of the planet. As the planet explodes and as shockwave approaches she can make out two words on the large ship... TERRAN CONFEDRATES. As the shockwave hits the tiny ship and she is thrown backwards and knocked unconscious.  
  
Krystal awakes with cold sweat all over her body. She shivers at how vividly she remembers it all. How she saw her mother die, and her father die. How she got to see an entire planet be destroyed. As she got up she realizes that she is on the floor. Krystal walks to the bathroom and turns on the hot water to the bath as she starts to cry again.  
  
In the infirmary Slippy tends to Fox's wounds and tells Falco "You can go you actor you where done yesterday." as he grins at him. "Fine, Froggy I just like to have everything done for me ok" says Falco as he gets out of the bed and walks out. Hey Slip you know why Krystal was crying?" asked Fox. "O just the thought of losing you" says Slippy slyly as he thinks "man you are thick trying to capture that guy like that." "Yeah, she would hate that," says Fox. "Man, you are an air-head, I don't know why she was crying," says Slippy as he walks out of the room.  
  
In the room where Ty is, he wakes up. "Damn fucking! robot get off me!" he says trying to get the Auto Medic off of him. He then looks at the robot healing what's left of his shoulder wondering how his left arm was still attached. He tried to stand, but his wound on his leg would not let him. Ty looked at his left arm where a quarter size black hole was in his upper arm. Just as he thought about the vixen who had done this. She came thought the door.  
  
Krystal after having taken a bath she had decided to go see the prisoner. That they, no she had captured. Krystal remembered the words on the ship that destroyed her planet. She also remembers that before the fight had broken out. Ty had said he was a captain or some thing for them. As she walked down to his room (the Great Fox had no prison quarters) and unlocked the door she wondered if he would tell her anything.  
  
As soon as the blue vixen walked in Ty felt of his leg to see if his weapon was still there.... It was. "Well how are you feeling?" asked Krystal approaching him with her staff out. "You" spat Ty. "Yes, me, the one who took you out" replied Krystal in a deadly voice. "I want to ask you some questions, ok" said Krystal. At that moment Ty pulled his blaster hidden behind his leg and fired the whole battery yelling "Die fox!!!". It was as if time stood still, a moment frozen in time as Krystal knelt with her staff to get the shield up and laser blasts flying at her. Krystal took two hits to the right arm, one to the chest, and three in a line from her hip to her left leg before she got the shield up stopping the other 6 shots.  
  
Ty watched in pleasure as the vixen went down in a heap, with the smoking wounds on her. Ty then saw the orange fox walk in. Ty's sight when out like a light as Fox attacked him.  
  
Falco ran to the room where Tyler was after hearing gunfire, and saw a sight that scared him to death (almost not but quite). There was Krystal laying face first on the floor with six smoking holes in her. Fox had Ty's throat in a death grip. As Falco pulled Fox off of Ty he saw that Fox was bleeding again from the hole in his neck. Falco called for Slippy and Peppy right then. Fox saw Falco picking him up before he passed out. Falco pulled Fox and Krystal into the hallway when Slippy got there. Between Falco and Slippy they pulled Fox and Krystal to the infirmary.   
  
25 minutes later  
  
"What do you think Slip?" asked Falco after he had taken Ty to the infirmary also. "I don't think any of them will make, man" replied Slippy with a grim face. "Krystal has death written all over her face, she got shot right in the stomach and had some damage to her left leg." "The one in her chest went though a lung." reported Slippy. "Ty has bites all over him and as lost a lot of blood." "Fox is ok, but his heart rate is dropping and he to has lost a lot of blood." said Slippy. We need to get them to Corneria as fast as possible. Said Slippy. "Ok then, let's do it, Fox and Krystal will not die." "I could care less about Ty.," said Falco as they ran to the bridge to plot a course to Corneria.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Somewhere in the Lylat system  
  
2 hours later  
  
One hour after Tyler had gone missing, the Hammer, a Killer-class destroyer, sent out its full complement of fighters. All one hundred and four. Among those launched was Commander-General Aaron Strife. One of Ty's rivals in the Infinity Project. Now he was out looking for him. After almost three days of searching they had found nothing. However Strife was smarter than most, so he tuned his scanner to detect the frequency of the tracker all Alpha members had on them. Strife had one in the back of his neck that itched every now and then. After two hours of searching he found the signature of Ty's tracker. He found much to his surprise that the signal was on an unknown type of ship. As he started to follow the ship he had found. He turned on his cloaking device. Strife radioed to the Hammer to follow at a far distance behind and wait for his signal to move in and attack.  
  
Ty awoke to alarms going off all around him. He sat groggily up and looked around; he was in the infirmary. Next to him was the blue fox… Krystal, that was where the noise was coming from.   
  
Slippy and Peppy and Falco had rushed in to the infirmary to see Krystal's life signs deteriorating to almost nothing. As they ran here and there Ty stood up, walked over, and placed three pills in her mouth. Before anyone could stop him Ty pulled out a flask of water and forced Krystal's now almost lifeless body to drink. Seconds after he had done this Falco tackled him from behind pinning him to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?!!" Falco yelled into Ty's face. Ty calmly replied "life extenders". "Falco look" yelled Slippy. As the Star fox team turned to look at the monitor they saw that Krystal's life signs had reached normal levels again. Then Falco released Ty from his grip and helped him up. From the look on his face Ty could tell he was asking WHY?, but with no words. "I shot her thinking that she had come to kill me, witch she probably had." But in our first conflict she could of killed me, but she choose mercy her aim was off on purpose, I know that she could have easily taken my head off with that staff, so I to will choose mercy this time" said Tyler. Falco and Slippy had an astonished look on their faces and before they could reply Ty said "Those pills will only give her three more hours of life, so she needs a hospital fast." How far are we from a planet?" asked Ty. "5 hours" said Falco grimly. "Good" replied Ty. "WHAT?!" yelled Falco "You want her to die don't you?!" said Slippy. "Yes, but I will hold to my promise of keeping her alive, I have three more one hour pills, and 10 thirty minute pills." "So lets get going." As they turned to leave Ty put a small device near her mouth and put 2 red one-hour pills and 5 blue thirty-minute pills in it. "That will give her one every time she needs it ok," said Ty. "Ok" replied Falco his eyes glinting. "Yeh, but any tricks and you're dead," said Falco smiling evilly. "I would like to see you try" Ty said as he pulled out his fourth and final weapon from behind his back, a small handle of something. Ty hit a button and a wicked looking knife like thing came out. The blade was blood red and had small black spikes all over it, as Ty hit another button all of the hundreds of spikes grew as long as the six inch blade. "This is a Match Maker it gets you,… your dead." Stated Ty this time it was his turn to smile. "All Alpha members have one so don't mess with me ok," said Ty in a silky yet deadly voice.  
  
Three hours later  
  
"Ok, we will be there in about two hours, k" said Falco. "Ok ok" replied Ty. As Ty talked to Falco he experienced a sharp burning pain on his right arm. "Where is the bathroom? Asked Ty quickly. "Down the hall and to the left" answered Falco. Without another word Ty walked quickly down the hall to the bathroom. Once he was there he took off his left combat boot and pulled the heel on it off. Next he hit a button on the heel and transformation took place. The small heel became a small receiver (about the size of a textbook) and Ty put in the command code: "I am the pro." Ty watched the receiver as a face appeared on it. "Hello, Ty long time no see," said the face. "Strife, you sorry little punk". Replied Ty. "Well, I was sent to rescue you." Said Strife. "Ok then listen to my plan." Said Ty.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
"I'm going to go see what Slippy is doing in the bridge." announced Ty. "Ok" mumbled Falco. As Ty walked into the bridge he shut the door behind him and engaged the auto lock. "Hey Slippy." said Ty quietly. Slippy turned to see the weapon Ty had earlier in front of his face. "You saw what this did in thin air, you want to see what it does inside something?" Asked Ty, smiling like a crazy man. "N-n-no" replied Slippy shakily. "Ok, then open the main hangar door." Commanded Ty. After Slippy opened the hangar door Ty bound and gagged him. "See you later Slippy," cried Ty as he walked out. "Slippy are you ok," asked Peppy as he came out of his hiding spot. "Yes" replied Slippy. "Ok then, lock the door and get me General Pepper." said Peppy.  
  
As Ty walked around corner of the hall he ran smack into Falco. Ty wasted no time in pinning him to the ground and tying him to a pipe that ran the length of the hallway. "Have a good day now." Ty said to the now unconscious figure of Falco. Ty walked to the infirmary and locked the door from the outside. "I don't want Fox waking up right now, now do I." thought Ty laughing to himself. Ty then pushed down on the red spot on his right arm as he made his way to the hanger.  
  
Strife felt the burning on his neck. "Let's go!" yelled Strife in to the comm.   
  
Five Minutes later  
  
"Nice ship" said Strife as they walked to the bridge. "Yes I know" replied Ty, but as he said these words all the doors around him slid shut with a hiss, and bells went off while a voice said "LOCKDOWN IN 5 SECONDS." "Damnit" yelled Ty. Strife understood as the voice said "Arrival at Corneria in thirty minutes." "Communication shutdown in 5 minutes."  
  
Strife got of one message before then. "Going to Corneria, captured, course is 5790-2134-6859, 3467-1902-3689 send help. That was all they needed…  
  
Two hours later-Corneria  
  
"Fox is up, but Krystal is still in the hospital in critical care" said Falco as he nursed the bruise on his head. "Good let's go pick Fox up and see Krystal." Said Peppy as he turn to go to the hospital. As they reached the hospital they saw Fox. He motioned for them to pick him up. As Fox got into the car he was bombarded with questions. "How is she?", "How are you?", "You better?" "Lets go" "Is Krystal ok?" "What's happening?" asked everyone. Fox said one word "Tyler." As Peppy drove to the army's lab in the mountains everyone was silent.   
  
Tyler sat in the corner of the room he was locked in, as Strife pounded the wall in the cell next to him. Ty thought about the message they had sent… what would happen because of it. Then he thought of the Infinity Project blueprints inside his ship. They would fall into enemy hands. "DADGUMIT" yelled Ty to the wall. "What?" yelled Strife back. "Infinity Blues are in my ship," yelled Ty. Ty could not hear the next thing Strife said but he was sure it wasn't pleasant. "I know, I know, I'm the idiot now" mumbled Ty. After that it was silent. Until Fox arrived.  
  
As Fox stepped into the cell Tyler was in, and Ty stood up. "What do you want?" Ty growled menacingly. "To kill you" Fox replied nicely. "Then come on" Ty replied. "No" stated Fox. "I will kill you later right, now I will ask you something." "Ok what?" Asked Ty. "Why did you save her?" asked Fox. Ty just said nothing. After a few long minutes Ty spoke….. "Because of a planet called… Cerinia." Said Ty. Fox was stunned. "Wh-What?" Fox stammered. Ty began to tell the whole story.  
  
14 years ago I was in the alpha training squad. I was fourteen then. The Alpha team is a group of 21 men who were drafted when they were little kids only 3 or 4 years old. They all went through an extensive training program. Shooting, Driving, Throwing, Running, Fighting, and… Killing. I was one of those boys. Well, anyway two weeks before IT happened we were told of a man who was going to buy something from the nation of pirates. Well.. They weren't pirates back then. They were The Noble house of The Black Hand. The ambassador to them was shot down while flying though uncharted space near the planet of Cerinia. They are the ones that started the whole thing. 5 days later an entire fleet of warships descended on the planet. They launched Hunter-class aero fighters, hundreds of them. These ships are the killers of people they carry guns that target the bio-energy of a life form and destroy it. The battle was fought for hours on land and air. But the Blacks had a new weapon, the weapon the ambassador was going to buy. A planet killer,… A ship with the firepower to destroy a planet. They had it ready, but didn't use it until they had many of their ships out of the way. They were killers… no murders. On the ground they targeted women and children killing everything that moved. In space they destroyed all the shuttles leaving the planet. All except one. The one they spared was not of kindness, but of cruelness. That one ship had two life forms on it. One was dead or dieing and the other was a small child about 12 years old. They thought that she would die a slow and painful death. After that they moved the Planet killer, or the Hand of Infinity as the ship was called, into range and annihilated the planet. When I was 22 I talked to one of the people in that attack, he said that they had killed everyone, but the people they killed weren't human, they were foxes and vixens, all over the planet. At the time I didn't believe him I thought he was just a drunken idiot. Until three days ago, when I saw Krystal…(long pause) she matched the description perfectly. I was amazed. The Black Hand said that they had killed humans on that planet. The way they said it though made it sound as if there was something more to it. Not long after that The Black Hand was dissolved and broke into pirate factions. Krystal is the last remaining Cerinia and member of the royal family. I know this because the drunk had a necklace and crown with him, said he had pulled it off of a dead fox on the steps of a large palace, near an anti-air gun. Bought them off of him, and… have them still… In my ship. So there you go that's the story behind all this.  
  
"So your troops are responsible for the destruction of Cerinia?" asked Fox, they had sat down by this time and were talking like old friends might talk. "No, the pirates were responsible" replied Ty. Just then Fox's PDA buzzed. Fox picked it up and saw Falco's face on the other end. "There in someone who wants to see you Fox" said Falco as the picture turned to reveal a blue vixen's face. Fox ran out of the room, with Ty following, right into the hands of Krystal. She still had burn marks on fur were she had been shot, but she had a new star fox uniform on. "I gave up my old clothes they were in ruins," said Krystal turning pink. "They're great," said Fox.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Somewhere on Corneria  
  
One day later  
  
"Well, Ty you think that they will come for us?" asked Strife. "I don't know Aaron" as Ty spoke this Fox walked into Ty cell. "Well, are you hoping for a rescue?" asked Fox smirking. Yes growled Ty. "Guess what we found in your ship." The blueprints for The Infinity Project ha ha laughed Fox. "You will never get them to work." Said Ty menacingly. "That is why I have to do this to you." And with that Fox shot Ty with a stun pistol.   
  
Fifteen Minutes later  
  
"Where am I?" Asked Ty groggily. "You are in the command center of the Cornerian army the secret lab unit." Said a familiar voice. Ty turned to see Krystal with a wet bandage advancing on him. "Thank you" mumbled Ty. "No, I should thank you, you saved my life." Answered Krystal. "I do want to ask you some questions, now that you are unarmed." "Not quite" said Ty as he whipped out the matchmaker. "I want to ask if you had anything to do with the destruction of Cerinia?" asked Krystal as she pushed the weapon slowly down, Ty didn't know why he had let her do this. "NO" growled Ty through gritted teeth. "I was fourteen when it happened". Said Ty "Your highness" smirked Ty. "Wh-What did you say?!" Stuttered Krystal. "You are the last ruling fox… er, vixen of Cerinia." "You are blue because your parents were blue, and the ruling class of the planet as blue fur." Said Ty. "How do you know this?!" growled Krystal with her teeth bared an inch away from his face. Instantly she was on her back with Ty on top of her. With the matchmaker pressed against her throat Ty growled "Say hello to your parents" for me as he began to press the button down. "No please" whined Krystal her eyes shinning with tears. Those words saved Krystal's life. "Noooo" yelled Fox running thru the door and diving at Ty, knocking him off of Krystal. Krystal stood up (breathing heavily) to see Fox fighting with Ty on the ground. Krystal pulled out her staff to hit Ty with it, but Fox was pinning Ty to the ground. Ty double kicked Fox in stomach and watched as he flew through the air and hit the wall. Ty stood up to see Krystal advancing on him with the staff out. "Déjà vu" growled Ty to Krystal. "I'm not hurt this time though" smiled Ty evilly. With that he dived at her and pinned her to the floor. At that moment Ty received a stun gun blast in the back. As Krystal pushed Ty's limp form off of her she saw General Pepper standing there. "Thank You" said Krystal. "You were to bring him to me to see if he knew anything about the plans he carried in his ship" Pepper said angrily.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
"Stupid Foxes" "Dadgumit" yelled Ty from the chair he was tied to. "Let's wait a sec before we go in, ok" said Fox. As he said this they heard a string of curses coming form the room. "Ok now" said Fox to Krystal as they went into the room. "YOU!" spat Ty. "You are a sorry damn bitch!" Yelled Ty. "Not so nice anymore now are we?" said Krystal in a quietly and silkily voice. "Let me talk to him Fox" purred Krystal. "Ok" said Fox rubbing the back of his neck. As Fox went out he heard Ty say 'So you think you can take me." "No" said Krystal checking that the door was shut. As she began to approach him. "Can you tell me what I want to know?" she asked. "No" spat Ty. Krystal sat down on Ty's lap and asked again. "Same answer vixen" said Ty as Krystal moved up on him.  
  
"O come on" she said stroking the side of his face. "Fi-Fine" stuttered Ty. "Ok then, why did the planet killing ship have Terran Confederates on the side?" Asked Krystal her face an inch away from his. "Because we were going to buy it" said Ty. "Thank you" said Krystal as she kissed him. Ty tasted a familiar taste on her lips, but continued to kiss her.  
  
Then it struck him it was the knockout lace he used for drinks. "You" sighed Ty as he slipped out of consciousness. "Ok, I did it I found out what I need to know," said Krystal as she walked by Fox.  
  
10 hours later  
  
Ty awoke to see a command room with several animals running here and there. "Man I've been being knocked out a lot today." Ty thought as Krystal walked up to him. "Have a nice sleep?" she said grinning at him. Ty just glared at her. "We need your help," said Fox as he walked up next to Krystal. "What?" growled Ty "Unknown ships are attacking our front lines." Said another voice. Ty looked up to see a dog. "I'm General Pepper," said the dog. "They are coming for me" grinned Ty and with that he licked the sides on his mouth tasting the lace still on his lips. Suddenly Ty when limp, "What happened?" yelled Pepper. "He drugged himself again," said Krystal.  
  
One day later  
  
Ty and Strife were again sitting in their cell with nothing to do when they both at the same time felt the burning on their bodies. "They're here! Ha ha ha" yelled Strife.  
  
"Good" said Ty  
  
(This is out on the planet)  
  
Landing Craft 3  
  
LZ Dog  
  
"Go Go Go" yelled the Chief as they disembarked from the landing craft. "Spread out and Cover the LZ" yelled the Chief Officer Jonathan Flint. Two more landing craft landed, before the zone was hit by artillery. "Get those craft out of here now" yelled Jonathan as the deadly fire poured in on top of them. "Get me space bombardment on grid 5" he yelled at a trooper on the ground. "Yes sir." Jonathan watched as the laser fire from the air, hit their target perfectly, stopping the guns. "Go, Squad one move to that hill and cover squad two" "squad two move into the riverbed and wait orders." He heard gunfire and turned to see animals with guns charging his positions. "Return fire!" as his men opened up on the advancing troops they hit the ground and took cover. By now the landing zone was a maelstrom of flying bullets and laser fire. "LZ is to hot to land any more ordinance, confirm Commander." Said Jonathan's comm. In his helmet. "Confirmed" he yelled as a tank shell went off three feet from him. The enemy had tanks now. Get me anti-tank support yelled Jonathan as he saw the land masters moving forward. "Hit 'em in the treads solider" he said to the man next to him. "Fire" yelled the second in command. The anti-tank fire tore into the first three tanks ripping them to shreds. "Tanks, pepper the center of the landing zone," yelled Ruby a bright red vixen. "Yes sir" yelled a lizard. "Take cover," yelled Jonathan as the barrage hit all around them. "Return fire" he yelled. "Sir they are out of range" said the second in command. "Damn" heard the soldier.  
  
Landing Craft 9  
  
LZ Heat  
  
"Sir we took a hit to left landing engine we are going in hard." Yelled a trooper inside the Terran ship. Falco watched as the giant ship hit the ground with a tremendous crash. Move out, see what you can find in the wreckage.  
  
LZ Dog  
  
"Sir LZ heat is down, I repeat LZ Heat is down." Said the voice in Jonathan's helmet. "Get me the special ops group" "{Yes Sir}" and a sniper." Said Jonathan.   
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Sir sniper Michael Wood ready" said Michael. "Good see that red fox out there?" asked Jonathan. "Yes" replied Michael. "Shoot her," said Jonathan. "Yes sir."  
  
Other side of LZ Dog   
  
"Target the side of their bulk and fire," said Ruby. "Wait, wait, Fi-aahhh" screamed Ruby as a bullet went straight threw her throat, blood spraying the wolf next to her. "Medic!" yelled a ferret. "She is gone, buddy get her out of here" said the medic when he got there. "Krystal you are in command" said the medic. "Thank you." said Krystal.  
  
LZ Dog   
  
"Target eliminated," said Michael. "Good, now target the blue vixen that just started to command the troops," said Jonathan. "Yes sir" said Michael.  
  
Cornerian side of LZ dog  
  
"Krystal report to the forward command center." Said the PDA on Krystal's leg, as her ducked down to get it. She felt a light fast wind go over her where her head had been seconds ago as she ran to the command post.  
  
LZ Dog  
  
"I missed" said Michael to himself disbelievingly. " "Troops move to the hill and pin them down yelled Jonathan. "Get me some tanks down here, I want to be in that city by night fall." He yelled.   
  
Forward Command post  
  
"Hello Krystal, we are going to have a briefing in the command room" said Fox as he greeted her at the front door. As they walked they talked about why the humans were attacking them. Krystal thought that the humans were going to continue the destruction like on Cerinia. Fox just liked to fight back. As they walked through the command rooms doors they saw General Pepper, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Ty. "Well! You finally got here" said Pepper. "Yes we did," said Krystal. "Well, Ty here, is going to tell us about what is going on here." "Ok start" said Pepper to Ty. "How long has the attack been going on?" asked Ty. 2 hours said Pepper. "Ok, they will launch a decapitation strike, then continue to press on all sides until they break through." "Then they will find any remaining commanders and captains and execute them." "Then the planet is under the control of The Terran confederates." Ty told them all this smiling. "Now can I leave? Please" asked Ty. "What is a decapitation strike?" Asked Krystal. "It is a special ops strike against the command post, it is launched 2 hours after the start of a battle." Said Ty as he turned to walk down the tunnel to the mountain lab. "Infinity is waiting," said Pepper in a low voice to Ty as he followed him down the tunnel. "It does not work," said Ty. "We got it to work" said Pepper and began to tell him how it worked.  
  
25 minutes later  
  
Tunnel to Mountain lab  
  
Ty heard a loud bang and gunfire. "Let's go" said Fox to Krystal. Ty knew that as he ran with Fox and Krystal that Pepper and everyone else behind them was already dead or dying. They came to a small room. "Ty you go with Krystal to the project" said Fox "I will hold them off" "Stop this from happening." He said. "Ok" said Ty as gunfire hit around him. Fox turned and fired his blaster at the on coming forces killing two as a third came forward. "Go, Krystal run" yelled Fox as he shot some more. As they disappeared from sight Fox heard a familiar voice. "Well, Fox Mcloud, how nice to see you" said Strife as he fired his gun at Fox. Fox felt the first two bullets pierce his left arm, then the third shot hit him above the heart before he shot one more shot at Strife, and he missed. "Good bye Fox Mcloud" as Strife shot him six more times. Fox thought that this was not the way he wanted to die. He wondered if Krystal would save him with the project, or if it even worked. Fox thought, "what is that red stuff I'm laying in?" He looked up to see Strife standing over him with the gun at Fox's head. "Good bye fox" said Strife as if he was shooting a deer. Fox knew then that the red stuff was his own blood, and he was going to die. As Strife pulled the trigger on the gun, and the bullet buried itself in Fox's skull. Fox knew that he loved Krystal and hoped that she loved him also. And with that single unimportant thought Fox Mcloud, son of James Mcloud died in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Corneria City  
  
LZ Dog  
  
"Sir the tanks have landed at the northeast corner of the zone." Said a trooper. "Good, move them to point 4 on this map." said Jonathan. "The tank commander wants to meet with you sir" said a trooper to Jonathan. "I'm on the way" he replied. As Jonathan walked up to the cockpit of the Mark 6 Assault tank to see a tall pretty woman step out. I'm Commander Kristie Vanderford but call me Krys" Said Krys. "I'm-I'm Commander Jonathan Flint." Stuttered Jonathan looking at this pretty woman in front of him. "Nice to meet you, were do you want us?" Asked Krys. "Over there" Jonathan said remembering that they were at war. "Yes sir" said Krys.   
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Enemy units retreating in to the city sir" said a captain to Jonathan. "Good, the Decap strike was successful" he thought to himself. "Continue firing at their flank and prepare to move up." He said. "Special agent Dawn Justice wants to talk to you sir" said a man next to Jonathan. Jonathan looked at his communicator to see another woman at the other end she was short but still kinda pretty. "We have POWs that need transport to the main ship, can we bring them there?" asked Dawn. "Bring 'em on, we will have a transport ready." Replied Jonathan. "We are in three unmarked hover trucks don't fire on them" she said. "Ok, then we won't, but you only have 5 minutes" he said "That is more than enough time" said Dawn. As the truck she was in hauled down the street to landing zone dog. Weapons fire tore through the canvas by her head as they got to the field that the zone was in. Suddenly a tank shell hit the cockpit of the truck causing the truck to go spinning out of control and crashing. "Damnit Damnit" yelled Dawn as she got up and dusted herself off. "Everyone stay down, and yell if you ain't dead" she yelled as she looked at the dead fox and falcon that lay at her feet. She bent down to look at them and saw a name on the falcon it said Falco. "Stupid planet" she thought. "Ok get a perimeter set up and keep the live prisoners together" she said to a trooper. "Yes sir" said the trooper as he ran off.  
  
LZ Dog  
  
Jonathan watched as the two remaining trucks reached the landing craft and were lifted off. "Ok, the truck crash site is now Broken Arrow objective, ok" he said to his commlink on an all personnel frequency. We need to get there and get the POWs from the commander there, they are pinned down and have troops advancing on them, they will be overrun in minutes." Said he. "Krys can your tanks get there?" He asked that through the comm. "On our way." was the reply he got.   
  
Krys's Tank column  
  
"Sir, we have 6 tanks down and three mo" the trooper in the tank was cut off by the missile that had cut him in half. Krys cursed. "I have heavy fire coming in on me and can't get to the site, say again, can't get to Broken Arrow" she yelled into her commlink. "Roger stay there, and alive." came Jonathan's voice. "Ok" she replied "everyone out of the tanks and use them for cover." "Fire at only what you can hit and stay down." She yelled at everyone on the Column's frequency.  
  
Broken Arrow  
  
Dawn had killed over 43 enemies that day and kept going, her team was going to go under and she knew it. She had enemies crawling all over the place. If Dawn didn't get help soon she would lose the POWs. She had pulled all her forces to within 10 yards of the crash site in hopes of better defense. The prisoners were right against the crash, right next to her. In the group were 2 foxes, a hare, a frog, and a dog. All of a sudden a bullet tore through her in the arm. "Medic" she yelled wondering how long her team could hold out.  
  
LZ Dog  
  
"We now have Crushed Fist, I repeat Krys's tank site is now Crushed Fist." Yelled Jonathan on all channels. "Crushed Fist and Broken Arrow will be overrun in less than 15 minutes, all available units proceed to Crushed fist then Broken Arrow, again, I said go to Crushed fist then Broken Arrow." Yelled Jonathan thinking that he would never see either Dawn or Kristie again. "Command, we have two, I repeat two endangered sites." Said Jonathan. "Get to the crash sites and call in an emergency evac, that is all" said the commlink. "Roger that" replied Jonathan. "Ok, you men there come with me, Michael, you are in charge while I'm gone." "Let's go go go" yelled Jonathan as they ran toward the crushed fist site. He yelled "Crushed Fist here we come, we're liberator squad, HOORAH!"  
  
Crushed Fist  
  
"Sir friendly troops coming over the ridge there" yelled a woman to Krys. "Ok, cover fire to left and right of them, get 'em here." She yelled as she grabbed a gun and started firing.  
  
Liberator Squad  
  
"Go go go, you two grab the wounded and keep moving" yelled Jonathan. The charge, over 200 yards, was a complete disaster. They had gone about 50 yards from the LZ and were hit by artillery fire taking out several of his men. He started with 30 men, and now that he was almost to Crushed Fist he had 11 men left counting himself. Luckily they were already to the site and had cover.  
  
Crushed fist  
  
"Nice to see you Jonathan" said Krys to Jonathan patting him on the back. "Yeah, we barely made it, I'm down to 8 guys now." Jonathan said as he pulled his comm out and called in a transport. "Krys you are now Iron Fist, ok" he said to her. "Ok" she replied. "We need to get to the next spot, me and my men will come with your tanks to the next site, ok" Jonathan said as the transports were being loaded. "Ok then let's go," said Krys.   
  
Broken Arrow   
  
Dawn and her troops were down to 17 people and within 5 meters of the crash. "Sir, we are not going to hold out much longer." Said a trooper near Dawn. "I know that, damnit, we need some help here."  
  
Iron Fist  
  
"There it is, the second crash site, let's go to it, keep moving." Yelled Jonathan. "How many men and tanks do we have left?" "We have 46 men and 4 tanks, er 3 tanks" said Krys as a tank was hit by a support laser. "Well we have to go to get there." "Tanks go ahead, and acquire the area, and also get out of this anti-tank fire." Said Jonathan to her. "Ok, then here we go." Krys said.  
  
Broken Arrow   
  
"Tanks move to those three points and hold there, ok." said Dawn to Krys. "Roger that" Krys replied. "Jonathan reinforce those lines there and there." Said Dawn "you got it" says Jonathan. The lines then moved out to 15 meters away from the crash and Jonathan called in a transport. "Those lines have to hold till we get these prisoners to the transport" yelled Dawn. "Ok, the transport is on the way roared" Jonathan to Dawn and Krys. "It's getting dark" thought Jonathan "fuck it" he said out loud. Then the transport landed. "Get those animals on the trans!" yelled Dawn to three of her men. After they loaded the POWs, Krys and her tanks loaded on the transport. 5 minutes later Jonathan and the rest of the men loaded on to the transport and left for the main ship.  
  
Command Ship-The Black Hand-Cornerian Orbit  
  
Total loses today were 197 troops and 38 vehicles. Enemy loses are 206 and 5 vehicles. We have the top personnel of the enemy, the decap strike was successful. Enemy command loses are as follows 13 dead, 7 wounded, and 20 captured. Names of the dead are as follows: Ruby Greta, Russ Hare, Peppy Hare, Falco Lombari, Fox Mcloud, Slippy Toad, William Greta, Fred Moore, Nick Jackson, Michael Johnson, Brandon Walker, Robert Reno, and Krystal. "Hey what, what was the last one's last name?" Jonathan asked the computer. "Unknown" said the computer as it brought up a picture of Krystal in her old clothes. "Yeah, I killed her," said a voice as the door opened from the med hall. "Strife, you sorry bastard" said Dawn as Strife walked through the door. "You killed a woman, in cold blood, how could you?!" said Jonathan. "Did what I had to do" replied Strife. "Computer what were our loses in command?" Asked Jonathan to the computer. 3 dead and 1 wounded. Dead is as follows: Tyler Slate, Josh Carter, Jonathan Garth.   
  
Command Lab-Corneria  
  
This is an intercepted message to be played to all troops in and around the city. As the message played they heard that they were now leaderless. "We are all alone, Who, Why, or how in not the question… as of this moment we are at war." Said the voice on all frequencies. "I am Commander Joey Crosse" said Joey, a black fox. "We will take over the landing zones all over the city." "Keep the pressure on and continue to attack, don't give up, we will continue on" and with that the commlink went dead. Joey looked at the map in front of him to see the six places that the enemies have landed at. Joey asked the computer "What are the loses to our side?" "304 troops and 23 vehicles, enemy loses are 134 troops and 12 vehicles. "Are these numbers correct?" Asked Joey. "They are estimates, and nothing more sir." Replied the computer. "So we have no idea what is going on," Joey said to himself.   
  
The Black Hand  
  
"Are these number correct," asked Jonathan to the computer. "Enemy numbers and loses are only estimates, these can not be completely correct." Replied the computer. "We have 6 LZs down there that are still under attack, the decap strike did not work, they do not scatter and run like other planet's armies, this army is like us in every way, except they are animals, not humans." "If we lost our entire command force, would we give up and go home, I don't think so, they will fight us until the bitter end." "I say that we continue on this attack and take it over for the Black Wolves." Demanded Jonathan, this was met with cheers and yells.  
  
Some where in Corneria City  
  
"All troops continue the pressure, but keep your heads down, don't die, we need everyone of you." Said Joey. He turned to look at a map on a table, a holographic combat map (like command and conquer or star craft) was on the table that outlined all the enemy landing zones and his troops. He began to use his finger to move tanks and troops to better locations.  
  
All over the battlefield  
  
A blue dot appeared 25 feet in front of Captain Matt Green, a tiger. "OK, every one, Joey is using a command program to tell us were to move, look at your feet and if there is a dot under them, then move to the same color dot were ever it is." Yelled Matt to his troops. "Yes sir" he heard everywhere.   
  
On the other side of Corneria in orbit  
  
"This is Bill, standing by," said Bill by commlink to Joey. "Prepare to launch an attack on the enemy fleet," said Joey. "You got it, we will launch an attack in 1 hour." Said Bill, "I have 45 ships ready to attack." "You can attack when you want." Said Joey. "Roger that" replied Bill.  
  
The Black Hand  
  
"I say we use the Infinity Project to destroy this entire planet… that is what I say." Said Strife. WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU ARE A DAMN IDIOT." Yelled Jonathan. "He is right you are an idiot." Yelled Dawn. "I agree," said Krys. "OK, ok I just thought that we could win this easily" said Strife as he walked out of the room. He walked down to his hanger and to his ship.   
  
15 minutes later  
  
"This is Strife, code red nine, I repeat code red nine" said into his commlink as he docked at a barely visible ship. The ship was like it was black like space, but it wasn't black, is was just as if it was there, then not there. "Infinity Ship, I need use of the Project, I want to board the ship." Said Strife as the hangar door opened. "Yes sir, we will see on board." Replied the ship.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mountain Lab-Corneria   
  
Krystal awoke with a sharp pain in her back, right behind her right shoulder. She looked around to see Ty laying face down with two bullet wounds on his back. She crawled over to him (very painfully) and shook him. Ty woke up to terrible pain in his back, but in the army, you knew pain was your friend, it meant you weren't dead…yet. He tried to stand but found the pain was too great. He rolled over to see Krystal right in his face. "Ahh!!" he yelled "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to think. He remembered, It was Strife, Ty and Krystal were running down the hall, to a door, then he heard shots, and, and that was it, he had gone down, and couldn't remembered anything, until now. "Kry…stal, wha-what happened how how c-come you aren't de-dead?" asked Ty painfully. "Not now" said Krystal, "I have a bullet wound on my back, right above my heart, but a small armor vest I'm wearing kept it from being fatal, it just hurts bad." "It is still bleeding, do y-you have anything to help me?" she asked. Ty felt behind his back to his back, and touched his wounds, he flinched at this, but his hand came away clean, his armored vest had stopped the bullets. He then forced himself to stand up, he pulled out a medic patch from the belt he wore, and told Krystal "Roll over on to your front, now this may hurt some" he said as he looked into her eyes, they told him that she trusted him completely. As she rolled over onto her front, he dropped the knockout patch he was going to put on her and pulled out a real medic patch. As he applied it, Krystal only slightly winced. "Damn you didn't say a thing when I put that patch on you, everyone I know screams like a girl, o, no offense, when I put that on them." Said Ty to Krystal. "No offense Ty" said Krystal. "Ok, try to stand up now." Said Ty helping her up. "Thank you" said Krystal as she moved in on Ty, kissing him on the lips, he didn't taste anything weird on her lips this time, so he returned the kiss as they fell to the ground.  
  
(A medic patch is the equivalent of an instant heal, it heals the wound and gives drugs to help fast recovery)  
  
2 hours later  
  
Ty woke up, to see Krystal lying next to him. His back didn't hurt anymore and he knew hers didn't either. "Get up Krystal" Ty said as he shook her wake. "Oooo that was great" she said standing up. "I know, let's go to the project room" Ty said.  
  
Black Hand  
  
"Sir! More enemy reinforcements are inbound, 60 fighters all carrying plasma torpedoes." Yelled a man at a computer terminal to Jonathan. "Ok, continue on all battle stations." "How much ammo do we have?" yelled Jonathan. Turrets 1-8 report ammo level at 67%, Turrets 9-16 report ammo level at 45% and Turrets 17-24 report ammo level at 72%. Reported the computer. "Equal out all ammo banks to each turret group!" said Jonathan. "Yes" replied the computer. One hour and 15 minutes ago a group of Arwings and Cornerian fighters attacked the battle group. The group launched fighters and called all units to battle stations. Over the course of the battle the Terrans had already lost 56 fighter and the Cornerians 78 fighters.   
  
Bill's wing  
  
"Line up on that destroyer and launch torpedoes" said Bill as him and 6 other fighters formed up to a wing. The wing sped toward the Black Hand while being hammered by anti-aircraft fire. As they moved in they lost 1, then 2, then 4, then all that was left was Bill, as he sped toward the Black Hand.  
  
Other side of Black Hand   
  
"You ready Corey?" asked Katt. "Let's go" said Corey, a large gray grizzly bear. They pulled open the throttle and headed toward the Black Hand.   
  
Black Hand  
  
"Stop that fighter, blow him out of the sky… now!!!" yelled Jonathan as he got into a Anti-air craft pod. Jonathan strapped into the seat and set the firing control on manual fire. He found the fighter and fired three bursts of fire, hitting the fighter on the left wing.  
  
Bill  
  
"Shit, I'm hit" yelled Bill as he started to spiral. As he spun he locked his duel torpedoes on to the ship, and fired. He watched as the ship lit up in a brilliant flash of light in two places. The last thing he saw was a laser piercing the front of his ship. Bill lost his head in a bright flash of flame.   
  
Black Hand  
  
"Damage report" yelled Jonathan. "Hull damage at 15%, left side wing 12%, torpedo bay 1%, Hanger Destroyed, turret group- "Ok, ok that's all I needed" said Jonathan as he stepped out of the gun port. He turned around, to be face to face with a huge grizzly bear. "Hello there" he heard it say as he was knocked out. "Well, that was easy" said Corey to Katt. "You are a bear, duh, what do you expect?" replied Katt. "Ok, I will go to the main computer and see where the POWs are ok, you stay here and hold the area around the ship, ok." Said Katt. "Ok" said Corey. They had landed on the hull of the ship and used a cutter to make a hole that they could both get in through. They had piloted a small 15 person transport straight across anti-air craft fire and had detonated a couple of balls of junk wrapped around a bomb to make it look like the ship had blown up. Their mission was to get on board and rescue the POWs. So far, their plan had gone perfectly  
  
Mountain Lab  
  
"Krystal, this is the Infinity Project" said Ty approaching what looked like a metal table with seats around it, and on the table were all kinds of computer equipment. "That is it?" said Krystal in a mocking tone. "Yes" replied Ty. "Are we really going to use it?" asked Krystal. "I will leave that to you, for you to decide." "Time is not a thing to mess with." Said Ty. "I want to use it." Krystal said after a few minutes. "Fine, but you will need this." Ty said giving her a watch that had the date, time, year, and a forward, backward, and normal buttons on it. Plus a button labeled recall. "Ok, sit in that seat there, and I will sit here." Ty said sitting down in a chair. Ty pushed some buttons on the computer and Krystal felt a feeling like someone had picked you up by the neck and pulled backward.  
  
Somewhere  
  
Krystal found herself in a bright white room with black dots floating all over the place, she was standing next to Ty. "This is time" said Ty in a voice that seemed far away but close at the same time. "Each one of those dots is a time line." "That red one there is the timeline we came from." "All the other dots are your and my life in a different way" said Ty. "What do you mean?" asked Krystal. "In one of those times you are a crazed vixen in a hospital, in another you are dead, in yet another you still live on Cerinia with your family." At this Krystal's eyes started to water. "So if I went to that last one you said what would happen?" she asked. "You take the life of that Krystal and she would be in a void until you stopped being her or you died, then she would come back to her life." "However, in that life you will remember everything that happen in this life and not anything in that life." Said Ty. "You will be a hollow person in a wrong world, you will always have flashbacks and dreams of this life." "It is worse than hell in my mind." He said to her. "How could having anything be bad if you were with your family?" She asked. "You will know nothing about that life……. I tried it, I, I didn't know anyone, or anything, I didn't know my parents name and every night I dreamed of this life." Said Ty his eyes simmering. "I am sorry, I didn't know" said Krystal. "It's ok" he replied. He then touched the red dot. They were transported to a room with hundreds of millions of TV screens lined up in a line across the wall. Most of them were black, but a few were white. "Welcome to our timeline." "The black TVs are things that we can go to, but not be in, and the white ones are called time points." Ty said. "If you touch a time point you go to that exact time down to the very second." He walked down several TVs to a white one far to the left. "If you go left, you go back in time, if you go right, you go forward in time." Krystal walked to him and looked at the TV screen. It got bigger, twice the size it had been before. "Why-?" started Krystal. "Two people have different time lines." "See the picture has been cut in half, yours on bottom, mine on top." as he said this Krystal watched the picture. "It was a young girl playing in the yard, then a large blue male fox came into the picture, it was her father." she gasped at this. "This is a place were we can change the future." "if we both touch the picture we will go there, but since we have the watch turned to observe, we will only be a ghost type thing there." "Not able to touch or taste, but to move and see." "You can turn the knob on the side of your watch you will change to live or be modes." Live mode will turn you into that age and you will live through all that again." "Be mode takes us there in our present state, to an exact point of our choosing." and with this he grabbed her hand and touched it and his hand to the picture. The resulting feeling was as if her hand had been frozen, then burnt to a crisp. It felt so bad that she closed her eyes. A few minutes later she opened them to see a Cerinia that she remembered. Its lush green landscape, the trees blowing in the wind… then large transports landed on the planet, causing huge ripples to be made in the grass as they landed. Then hundreds of men poured out of them, she pulled out her staff and charged them. She swung her staff at the nearest man… it went straight through him. Leaving no mark, no nothing, just a man running on at the city. "Krystal, you can't do anything to them." said Ty quietly next to her. Just then the scene changed all around her, she was on the palace steps, she saw her father standing and yelling to his men, All of a sudden her fathers face contorted with pain, and he fell to the steps on the palace with a knife in his back. Krystal ran to him and knelt at his side holding his head up with her hands. "Father, Father… no *sniff no *sniff why?" she started to cry. "Krys don't cry, I still love you, I always will." her father said, looking right at her. Krystal gasped. "You can see me?" she asked. "Yes" "You have *cough grown, you are a beautiful woman *cough… I… must leave you no…w" and with that, her father died in her arms. The scene changed again. Krystal had the feeling of the ice and fire, then they were back in the time room. Krystal started to cry  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Krystal was still crying. "I am sorry." said Ty patting her shoulder. "I thought that *sob no one could see *sob us" she cried. "Only dying people can" "I am very sorry, I just thought that you would like to see him again" Ty said. I didn't want *sob to see him die *sob" Krystal said, her voice rising. "I thought-" "HOW DO YOU *sniff KNOW WHAT I *sniff WANT!" she yelled, as she ran back the way they had come. "Damnit, come back Krystal." Ty yelled. Ty sprinted down to were he thought she had gone and looked around calling her name "Krystal, Krystal, Where are you?" He turned around in time to see her running the other way, then she disappeared. Krystal ran for a while, running past every TV white or black, until she stopped at a white one far away from any other white on, and watched the screen. On the screen she saw a little boy about 3 years old being carried away in a black van, with the words Alpha written on it. She watched as the van drove to a spaceship and it boarded on to the ship. Then the screen went back to the little boy being taken. So she walked down to the next TV and watched. The boy was about 7 now and he was shooting some gun that was to big for him, the view changed to see a whole room, about 20 kids with guns were there, in that room. She walked to the next TV to see the same kids doing what looked like 100 push-ups, and other exercises. She watched as they all got up and ran forever. She continued walking and looking until she got to one where the kid she had been following was in a bunk bed looking at the stars. She then wondered if she could go there. She touched her hand to the TV and had the moving feeling. She was there, just like Ty said. "Hey, Ty come on, we're going to the knife range you want to come?" asked one kid. She was shocked to hear that the kid she had been following was Ty. "Nah, Strife, I just want to sit here." Ty replied to Strife. "Ok then see you later." he yelled as he went out. The scenery changed to the inside of a ship, an aerospace fighter, she was in the cockpit it looked like. She looked behind her and saw Ty flying the ship, he looked about 14. She looked forward just in time to see two figures running on the ground. "I've got targets, I'm taking them down." she heard. "Roger." said the computer.  
  
She watched in horror as the ship that she was on/in swooped down on the things running and fired its guns, two miniguns mounted on each wing. She saw the dirt and grass kick up all around the things, she watched as the large one pushed the small one to the side. As the ship she was in flew over, she finally saw that the things, were (gasp) her mother and her. "Damn! Those were not enemy troops." she heard Ty yell. "They were valid targets, return to orbit, we are blowing the stand." said the computer. "Yes sir" replied Ty. Krystal tried to move and found that she could walk in the air! She walked down to the shuttle where she knew what was happening. But she couldn't bear to bring herself to the shuttle, so she followed it into orbit. She watched as the ship that she had been in turned its weapons on the shuttle then, turned back again. Krystal felt a hand on her shoulder, and then the moving feeling again. Krystal looked around to find herself face to face with an angry looking Ty. "YOU!" she yelled jumping back and pulling out her staff. Krystal swung the staff harder than she had ever done before, she was going to take Ty's head off. All of a sudden a sword, a small short sword that Ty had pulled out of no where, stopped her staff. "I guess you saw that I killed your mother?" Ty asked while he pushed her staff down with the sword. "You are a sorry bastard, a sorry damn bastard you hear me!" she yelled into his face, which was now only 2 inches away from hers." "I don't want to hurt you." he growled. "Don't worry you won't!" she said firing a blast into Ty's stomach. He was flung backwards, and into a TV, but his time watch was still on the floor. "I hope you don't die Ty, I hope you just stay there for ever." she said to the TV as she walked off, straight into Ty. "Hello" he said smiling. "I, you, what happened?" she asked confused. Ty pulled his shirt up to reveal a large scar on his stomach. "I time traveled back to the void through a different time machine." "It took me 2 years, but I'm back." he said. "But, I just shot you 2 minutes ago." she said amazed. "Yeah, right into a white TV." "Otherwise I would be trapped in a Time Period." Ty said advancing on her. He pulled a staff just like hers out of thin air. "How do you do that?" I've been here and done that, so I can pull things out of the air, you didn't see when my whole class went into time and made things." "Did you?" he asked. "N-n-no I didn't" she stuttered. "Well I'm back to get my revenge." he said leveling the staff at her. Just then the whole room shook, and the room turned from black to white then back again. "Someone is here" Ty said. "Truce?" asked Krystal offering her hand. "Truce" Ty said taking her hand.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Black Hand-Cornerian Orbit  
  
*splash "Wha tha *cough *cough heck?!" yelled Jonathan as cold water was dumped on him. "What happened?" He asked jumping up. "A bear knocked you out." Said the woman who dumped the water on him. "O Krys, did you get them?" he asked as he stood up, realizing that the person was Kristie. "No, they got the POWs and left." "But we have a bigger problem now." Jonathan now that he was regaining his thoughts, he became aware of a dull roar all around him. "What's that?!" he asked quickly. "We are going down sir." Krys said. "Computer damage report, paper!" He yelled running to the computer. He got the paper and looked at one thing… the engines. Jonathan grabbed the commlink and started talking. "This is the senior officer on this ship, Jonathan Flint." Our ship was suffered catastrophic damage, and is in a uncontrollable down left spin at 10 meters per second." "I have reports that we will enter the atmosphere in 10 minutes, then the surface 5 minutes later." "All crew members are to take crash landing protocol." "That is all." Jonathan said turning off the comm. "Computer what is the chance of survival hitting the atmosphere?" Computer reports 94% chance of survival, 6% chance of death." What is the chance of survival on hitting the planet?" Computer reports 43% chance of survival, 47% chance of death." "Damn" yelled Jonathan. "OK, lets button up" he said walking to a door and closing it.  
  
Timeline-Timeroom-213  
  
Ty and Krystal walked side by side neither one walking ahead of the other, for fear of treachery. They walked like this until they saw a person sitting and watching a TV. "Strife!" yelled Ty drawing his pistol. "Ty, Krystal how are you?" asked Strife standing up and grinning. "Fine" growled Ty. "Well, enough chit-chat" and with that the world around them changed into, a rainy platform, with a crystal in the middle of a higher platform, with Krystal trapped inside it. Krystal found herself back in the prison that she had been trapped in 4 weeks ago. Her breathing was getting harder and heavier, just like before, but then she looked around to see that there were 5 krazoa sprits around her, and that meant Fox was here! Ty was next to a wind fan tunnel in the ground, and Strife was on the other side next to the same thing. Ty started to walk to where Krystal was, but before he could take 2 steps, Fox Mcloud appeared behind him. He had Krystal's staff and he was advancing on Ty. Ty jumped to the side as a slice from the staff was sent his way. Ty pulled a parrying knife and a short sword out of the air and moved in on Fox. Ty blocked Fox's next swing with the knife and slashed at his head. Fox, however ducked this and fired a blast from the staff. "Fuck" yelled Ty as he was lifted bodily from the ground into the air, being carried by the blast. Fox walked forward to the limp form of Ty, and poked him with the staff to see if he was still alive. Ty instantly grabbed the staff and forced it to the ground while throwing a tackle at Fox. It felt as if a ton of bricks had hit Fox, he was carried backward into a wall with Ty pinning him to it. Two bullets hit the wall to the right of them. Ty leaped back and spun around at the same time to see Strife about to fire again. Ty pulled from inside his jacket a knife, and threw it at Strife. The knife caught him in chest, knocking the wind out of him. His armored vest, however, stopped the blow. Ty and Strife went at it hammer and tongs, both had the same weapons now. Slashing and punching. Ty took a slash to the arm, while Strife was knocked back from a kick. As they fought, Fox walked up to Krystal and looked at her. To his surprise he could hear her saying two words. "Staff…Quake." She said quietly. Fox thought for a moment and then jumped into the air and smashed the staff down into the ground, releasing a large earthquake. The crystal shattered into millions of pieces. Fox dove at the now falling form of Krystal to catch her. He grabbed her left paw seconds before she was gone. The quake had another effect on the scene, Ty and Strife had been fighting on the edge of the platform when it shook. Causing Ty and Strife to topple over the edge into oblivion. Fox pulled the beautiful blue vixen into his arms, and looked into her eyes. "Hi, I'm Fox Mcloud" he said. "I'm Krystal" she said looking at him. Fox all of a sudden stood up and felt rather awkward. "I'm, I'm sorry" Fox mumbled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "It's ok." Krystal said smiling, it was happening differently this time, but she remembered it perfectly, as if it had already happened. "I need to get the last spirit" Fox said. "And why the heck didn't I do that quake thing before?" he said hitting himself on the forehead. "I don't know" giggled Krystal as they walked to the last shrine.  
  
Krazoa Palace-near the third floor-Ty and Strife  
  
Ty and Strife had fired the grappling hooks that were hidden under their left arms, at the exact time together. So there they were, dangling like worms on hooks, still fighting. Ty still had his parrying knife and Strife had his sword. They fought for about 15 minutes like this until, Ty caught Strife's sword and disarmed him, but Ty's knife went with his sword into the black swirling abyss below them. They continued to fight until neither could move. "Truce" yelled Ty. "Truce" said Strife shaking Ty's outstretched hand. They swung together into the platform in front of them. They landed in a heap in front of four creatures.  
  
6th Krazoa Shrine-Fox and Krystal  
  
Fox and Krystal found themselves face to face with General Scales. "Well, Fox Mcloud, how nice to see you here, and I see you have a girl friend." "Is she your bodyguard?" asked Scales smirking. "Well, never mind, I will kill you both, this time." As he said this he swung down at Krystal with his clawed hand. Fox pushed Krystal out of the way and took the blow. It knocked him across the floor and onto his back. Krystal was pushed over the edge of the platform they were on, and onto the floor. She watched in terror as Fox tried the best that he could against Scales, but to no avail. Fox was bleeding from at least ten different wounds and was down on his hands and knees, still trying to stand. Scales picked him up and started to put the small-bloodied figure into his mouth, when a Thermo plasma anti-tank shell hit him, from a missile launcher, effectively taking off his entire head in a large cloud of blood, bone, and brains. The body dropped to its knees, then onto its front. "FOX! FOX!" yelled Krystal dropping the anti-tank weapon and climbing up on the platform. She ran over to the figure lying on the ground, bleeding. Krystal put her face almost right on his and heard him say "Thought that I *cough wouldn't make it *cough that time." Krystal picked his limp form up and put him on her shoulder, as she saw in his eyes that he had the last spirit. She walked to the portal and back to Fox's Arwing. She put him in the seat and propped him up, saying to herself "It you die, I'm gonna kill you." Attaching the two Automedics, she had with her, to him. She held his hand and said a small poem. "To you I give this gift, and to me, you give the light." As she said this she felt the warmth return to Fox's hand and she felt herself growing weak. Then a bright blue light came into her vision and at that moment she knew that she had the last Krazoa spirit. Krystal walked to the last place to restore the spirit and started to release it.  
  
5 minutes before  
  
Ty and Strife  
  
Ty jumped up with both his guns drawn, to find himself facing down four blaster barrels. "Drop the gun." said a figure to Ty's left. Ty turned to see a gray wolf talking. By this time Strife was up, also with two guns. "You to, drop it" said the same wolf. "We tell others to drop guns, but we don't." said Ty menacingly, pulling the hammers back on his guns, and feeling his trigger finger tense up on the trigger. "So, will we just all stand here waiting for some one to fire?" said the wolf smirking. At that moment a small beeping noise interrupted the silence. "Pigma get it, and if it is you know what then tell me." Said the wolf to his right. A pig walked backwards into the darkness, to a small control panel. The wolf motion for his men to put the blasters down, and they did. Ty put one of his guns up, however it was still in easy reach. "Who are you?" asked Ty. "I am Star Wolf, that's all you need to know." Replied Wolf. "Fine, put the guns away Strife." Ty said "Fine" was the reply. "Wolf it is, the last spirit was been released." Said Pigma from the panel. "Then let's use the weapon." Wolf said still facing Ty. "Hang on." Said Ty. "Let me go and get them to trust me again." He said. "Then I will let you and your team on to the Great Fox, and you will have the Star Fox team in your hands." Ty said. "And what do you want?" asked Wolf. "I will tell you later, I will deliver my part of the deal, then you deliver what I want on the ship, ok?" "Sure" said Wolf. Ty and Wolf shook hands, and Ty turned to leave. "When your weapon get damaged, self-destruct it." Ty said to Wolf, who nodded to return the answer.   
  
Fox and Krystal  
  
Krystal had just released the last spirit and was back at the Arwing with Fox. She saw his wounds healing rapidly, and those same wounds appearing on her, and then she knew her magic had worked. She turned to look at the Krazoa statue, knowing Andross was in it. She felt herself going cool again, she hope that her spell would save Fox, even if it meant her dying. Her vision blackened and she started to fall, but right before she hit the ground. She hit a pair of strong, tight arms. She looked into Fox's face before she blacked out. Fox sat there holding Krystal in his arms, cradling her head. "I love her." He thought. There was a sudden noise to the left of him, he turned to look, and saw Ty climbing back over the edge of the platform. As this happened Fox also saw the head of the Krazoa statue lift off of its neck. Fox watched, as if in a movie, as Ty pulled a four-pack missile launcher out of air, and fired. The shots hit the head all in one place, causing a chain reaction, and destroying the statue and the head. Fox laid Krystal down and walked over to Ty. "You save us, why??" asked Fox stunned. "I have my reasons, is she dead?" asked Ty pointing to Krystal. "I don't know, she saved my life and I hope she isn't dead." "Well then, lets get her to the Great Fox." Said Ty.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Fox's bedroom  
  
Between Fox and Ty they had carried Krystal to his Arwing and put her in it. As they had done that a second Arwing had landed, piloted by Falco. Fox and Falco talked for a moment then Falco told Ty to get in. They had traveled from the planet to the Great Fox, all the while watching the planet go back together. Now Ty and Fox were in Fox's bedroom looking at Krystal. They had carried her to his room and put her on the bed. "I will take care of her." Said Fox, also asking Ty to leave. "Ok, and thank you for letting me stay on board." Said Ty walking out. Fox put a cold cloth on her forehead before he also turned and left.   
  
5 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Bridge  
  
"So, what did she do to save you? Asked Ty as Fox walked in. "I have no idea." "Well, she must see something in you." Said Ty smiling. "Yeah, well, she is kinda pretty." Fox said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey what about me?" asked Falco when he was fed-up with Fox and Ty talking. "Sorry Falco, thanks." "I got tired of doing things by myself, so I came back." Falco said. "Good to have you back, well if you don't mind, I'm going to turn in now." "If you want me I'm in the spare guest room." "Tyler-" "call me Ty" "Ok, Ty you stay in the main guest room, and Falco you go to your old room." Said Fox before he walked out. "I will take my leave also." Said Ty bowing and walking out. Ty walked down the corridor and caught up with Fox. They walked for a few moments before Ty realized that they had gone down the same hall three times now. "Ok, Fox" said Ty grinning as it dawned on him what Fox was doing. "What?" asked Fox. "Tell me where my room is, and you can go and see Krystal." Said Ty, still grinning. "Ok, you caught me, that's where I was trying to go, go up there and turn left, it the second door on the right." Said Fox, also smiling. "Night" said Ty as he walked off. "Night" replied Fox walking to the right, instead of to the left, to his room.  
  
2 days later  
  
Great Fox-lounge  
  
"Dang, it's later" said Ty looking at the clock. It read 11:21 P.M. "Night-tall" he said walking to his room. One by one everyone filed out, Fox was the last one to leave. Fox walked down and into Krystal's room, they had moved her to it the day before, and laid down beside her. Her wounds were completely healed now, and she was as beautiful as ever. He kissed her on the cheek, said "Good night love." and started to get up. To his surprise a hand caught him on the shoulder and pulled him back down on to the bed. "Its kinda cold tonight." "Can you stay?" asked Krystal, smiling playfully and rolling over on top of him.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Ty's room  
  
The clock now read 12:10, time to make his move. Ty got up and walked out into the hallway. Ty walked down to Fox's room and tried the door handle, and to his surprise it was unlocked. Ty walked in and looked around. "Fox isn't very clean" thought Ty, "Just like me" he said out loud as he walked back out. Ty now was wondering where Fox was, because that could give him some problems. Ty walked into the sleeping quarters area and tried Falco, Slippy, and Peppy's room doors, all of which he found locked. The last one to check was Krystal's. As Ty reached for the door he heard a small low scream, issue from the door. Ty leaned in close and heard more small screams, and some heavy breathing. "I found Fox, I think" thought Ty as he walked off. "I bet that blue whore is getting the fucking of her damn life." "I bet Fox is fucking loving it." Ty said out loud, as he walked into the bridge. Ty walk into the control room to see Rob standing at the controls. "Good night Rob" said Ty as he shocked him with an override stick. Ty walked over to the control panel and started to hit buttons. After a few minutes he opened a link to Wolf and company. "Bring 'em in" said Ty. "Fine" replied Wolf.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Hanger  
  
"Glad you could make it" said Ty walking up to Wolf's Wolfen2 class ship. "Yeah whatever" "Where is Fox?" asked Wolf. "I have set the ship on automatic lockdown, so no one can open any of the doors, without the right password." Said Ty walking up to a door and motioning for them to follow. "Me" said Ty loudly. When he said this, the door opened with a hiss. "Come on, let's go see Fox." Said Ty walking off. They walked down to the sleeping quarters and Ty went and stood next to a door. "This is it, be quiet." Said Ty. "That says Krystal on it." Said Wolf glancing at the nameplate on the door. "Yeah well, you just have to have a look." Said Ty, smiling, as he opened the door quietly. Ty, Wolf, and Strife creped in and shut the door behind them. They were all looking at the bed as it rocked forward and backward, with a large bump in the covers. The rocking was punctuated with soft moans, every now and then. They stood there for a few moments then Wolf said "HEY! Fox, you having fun?" "Ha ha ha." This caused a loud yip to issue from the covers as Fox poked a sweat-drenched face out of the covers. Fox quickly grabbed his pants on the floor and put them on. Fox got out of the bed and stood up. He was just wearing pants and no shirt. "You have a way with ladies, don't you Fox." Said Wolf smirking. Fox just stood there. "So I guess Krystal is feeling better." Said Ty also smirking. Again Fox just stood there. "Ok, Ty you delivered your part of the deal, what do you want." Asked Wolf. At this Krystal sat up in the bed with her back to the bed rest and the covers clutched over her. "I want her" said Ty whipping out a gun and firing. The bullet started out about one inch long, but quickly grew to over 3 feet long. The bullet hit Krystal in her left shoulder pinning her to the bed and causing her to drop the covers. By now the bullet had grown four small hooks that dug into the bed, stopping her from moving. Ty had done this so quick that no knew what had happened, but Fox and Wolf were the first to figure it out. They both rushed Ty, Fox was snarling and Wolf was just pounding toward him. Ty dodged Wolf, but was bulldozed by Fox. Fox pinned Ty against the wall. Ty kicked him off and yelled "Now strife!" Strife pulled a small gun out and fired, *wisp *wisp two darts fired out and hit Fox and Wolf. Within seconds they were both out cold. Ty now turned his attention to Krystal. Her shoulder fur was matted with blood and the excess blood had started to run down her, now bare, chest and drip off her nipple. "Well, you look all nice there don't you." Smirked Ty. "You s-sorry bastard, I'm going to kill you." Krystal growled. "Fine with me, but first we have to tie you down, ha ha ha." Laughed Ty moving in on her with a rope outstretched.  
  
1 day later  
  
Great Fox-Wolf's room  
  
"Hello, Wolf, sorry I had to sedate you, but you would have done some harm to me." Said Ty as he sat down in a chair across from Wolf. "You shot her." Growled Wolf. "But did I kill her?" asked Ty "No" said Wolf, still growling. "You can go and see her now, she is tied to her bed." Said Ty smiling. "Ok, I will go and see her, but I have to talk to you about what we are going to do." Replied Wolf as he walked out.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Krystal's room  
  
Ty and Strife had tied her hands and legs to each post of the bed, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't free herself. She was in the process of trying to bite through the ropes, even thought she couldn't get her head in to position, when the door opened and Wolf walked in. "Hello, are ready?" asked Wolf as he walked in and shut the door. "You are a sorry damn bastard." Yelled Krystal struggling against her bonds. "You know why I'm here?" asked Wolf walking up to her. "NO, and I don't care." Screamed Krystal. "I'm going to fuck you, and then fuck you again." Said Wolf as he started to undress.  
  
As Wolf started to mount her Krystal had an idea, if only it would work, then she felt Wolf enter her and she moaned loudly.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Lounge  
  
"Hey, Ty you think that I can let Krystal out for awhile?" asked Wolf as he walked into the room, it smelled strongly of alcohol. "Sure *hic why not?" "Ha Ha *hic Ha" replied Ty, apparently very drunk. "Ok, thanks." Said Wolf. "But *hic she is your problem *hic if she does som *hic thing, you are in for *hic it." Said Ty, swaying from side to side. "Hey where is that stuff." Asked Wolf. Ty pointed to a cabinet in the corner and started to sing a very loud and stupid song. Strife who was sitting in a chair watching a movie said "He as a problem with liquor, haha, I on the other hand don't as you can see." And he pointed out his glass, it was a small shot glass with a tall bottle sitting next to it. "So this is Fox Mcloud's private stock, eh" said Wolf helping himself to several bottles. "See you tomorrow." said Wolf as he walked back to Krystal's room. He went in and locked the door, put in a new password, and walked to Krystal. "Hello, I'm going to untie you, but if you do anything stupid, then I have to tie you back up, ok." Said Wolf putting the bottles of liquor on the table. Krystal just smiled. Wolf cut the ropes and said to her "Go and take a shower, and then come back for some you know what." Said Wolf smiling now. "Ok" was all Krystal said as she walked to the bathroom. Wolf opened a bottle of the liquor and sampled it. It was really good thought Wolf. Before he knew it he had drunk the whole bottle. When Krystal got out of the shower, she didn't bother getting dressed, she saw Wolf nude on the bed singing a loud and stupid song, the same one Ty was singing. "Come and get some!" he yelled as she approached. "Ok I'll do it again Wolf, I liked you better than Fox anyway, he is not very good." She said smiling and straddling Wolf.  
  
Next Day  
  
Great Fox-Lounge  
  
"Damn whoever invented the hangover!" groaned Ty as he awoke from sleeping face down on the floor, and brushing the plant from his head. "That was some strong stuff, ain't it Strife." Said Ty as he stood, very wobbly. "Yes, it was." said Strife as he walked in. "Dude, turn your damn displacer off, I'm seeing four of you." Said Ty groggily. "It isn't on, here take this." Said Strife, handing Ty some pills. "Thanks Fred, ha ha ha" said Ty as he fell, backwards, on to the floor.  
  
Krystal/Wolf's room  
  
Krystal was up and dressed, she had done a lot of thing she had never done the last few days, and it felt good. That stupid Wolf had drunk so much he had passed out while they were doing it. She had gone to sleep on the floor after that, knowing that she couldn't get out of the room without him. She waited for several minutes until Wolf finally woke up.  
  
He sat up and asked "Ha me not how you do think." And then fell back on the bed.   
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Krystal had found some pills that were for a hangover, she thought. Now Wolf was up and around, around means sitting on the bed, so she gave him the pills and he went and took a shower. With any luck he would drown in the shower. She waited until he got out of the shower to see if he was sober now, he was. They talked a while, Krystal was laying on the charm, then Krystal suggested that they have breakfast. Wolf stood up and pulled a rope off the bed, and tied it to Krystal's neck, as if she were a dog, and said "There you go, now you are my personal servant until I say different." "Yes, honey" said Krystal smiling and kissing him, a long and strong kiss. Wolf walked to the door and put in the password, "Krystal", and pulled Krystal, not very hard, to the door with him where they shared another long kiss.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Lounge  
  
"Look who I have" said Wolf walking in, pushing Krystal in front of him. "What the fuck is she doing free?!" yelled Ty standing up. "You said I could, Ty" returned Wolf. "When?!" roared Ty. "Last night" replied Wolf calmly. Strife stood up and hit a button on the TV, it started to play a recording of last night. Ty started to blush, something he didn't do often, and "Ok, fine then, do I have to ask why you wanted her" asked Ty smiling. Wolf shook his head. "Wait, a minute, where is her wound???!!!" asked Ty startled by the new skin over her wound, as if it hadn't ever been there. "Tell us Krystal" said Wolf, prodding her. "Magic, that's how I saved Fox, and I had some left over." She said smiling. "Never mind" said Ty. "Hey watch this, Take your shirt off Krystal." Said Wolf smiling. Krystal did and said "Let's go back to the room honey I'm tired." "Ok dear" said Wolf walking off smiling happily and thinking "I will have this vixen eating out of my hand, with out the rope."  
  
Great Fox-Fox's room  
  
Ty walked in, "Hello booby darling" he said laughing. Fox tried to stand but he was tied to the chair. Ty walked over and slapped him on the face. "Repeat after me, I know the Infinity Project." Said Ty. Fox just growled. Ty hit him again and said it again. Fox bared his teeth and snapped at Ty. They did this back and forth, until Fox finally said, "I know the Infinity Project." Seconds after he said it, his eyes rolled backward and he went into sudden spasms. Several minutes later, he stopped and looked at Ty and said, "I was dead?" "How can it be?" Ty explained that those words triggered future memories, and that he now knew everything that he had known then. "So I'm my future self?" asked Fox. "Yes, and you get to stay here until I make my move ok." Ty said as he left the room.   
  
Great Fox-Lounge  
  
"Does he know?" asked Strife as Ty walked in. "Yes, Let's go to broadcast speed" Ty said as he walked into the bridge with Strife following. Ty set the Great Fox's speed to –0.3, broadcast speed, "All hands to the lounge, I repeat All hands to the lounge." Said Ty as he walked off.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Great Fox-Lounge  
  
"Hello, everyone" Ty said, everyone including the Star Fox team was there. Ty surveyed the crew. Krystal and Wolf were sitting next to each other kissing, Fox and Falco were talking and Falco was doing the spasms and rolling eyes, Peppy was asleep, Slippy was frowning at Peppy, and Leon, Andrew, and Pigma were watching Krystal and Wolf. "Wolf, get your face pointing this way, not slobbering on Krystal." Smirked Ty. "Ok, Ok, Hey Fox, nice girl you got here" Said Wolf, before he was interrupted by Krystal who said "I'm not his girl, I'm your bitch" "Right on" said Wolf as he kissed her again. "Ok, that is enough." Yelled Ty angrily. "I have put on a tournament to see who continues on in this life and who gets sent back to their last life." "For some of us that means being dead, or something bad" said Ty looking from Fox to Falco, then to Wolf, who had his hand on Krystal's butt, and she was smiling. "So I will see everyone there, I have to get some people for my side of this tournament." Said Ty as he started to flicker. "He's a hologram!" yelled Wolf standing up quickly. "Yes, I-I-I-I am" said the hologram as it flickered out. Then there was a hiss as all the door shut and locked. They were there for around 2 minutes then one by one they disappeared.  
  
Time-Void  
  
Wolf found himself in a large white room that appeared to go on forever. He turned to see Fox charging right at him. Before Wolf could do anything Fox caught him in the stomach with a flying kick, knocking the wind out of him. Wolf was quick to recover and gave Fox a right hook, Wolf was bigger than Fox so he had an advantage, knocking him to the ground. Wolf leaped on top on Fox and started to choke him. "You don't know how much I'm enjoying this." Wolf said in Fox's ear. "O yeah, and that vixen is great, she screams like a whore every time you fuck her." He added smiling. This made Fox's blood boil, as he went into a frenzy and knocked Wolf off of him. Wolf was on his back, with blood on his lip that he licked off and charged Fox again. This time Fox was ready, he dodged to the left, and as Wolf ran on by Fox hit him with a blow to the back, knocking Wolf to the floor. There was a loud click-clacking sound about 15 feet away from where they were. Fox turn to see what it was and saw two blasters sitting on the ground. He sprinted over and picked one up. The second he touched it the second one zoomed over to Wolf, and several boxes and pillars appeared out of the ground. Fox dived behind one as Wolf opened fire. The red bolts of laser fire flew over his box and hit the far side of the room, and Fox thought to himself, "So there is an end wall." "Come out Fox and I will make it fast" yelled Wolf. Fox rolled across the floor firing his blaster. One shot hit Wolf in the leg, splattering the white floor with bright red blood, and causing him to fall to the floor. Fox moved forward and shot Wolf again, this time the blood came coursing from his chest. Fox kicked Wolf and he slid backward until he hit the white wall. Fox walked up to Wolf and asked, "How many times did you do Krystal?" "More than I can count" Wolf growled. Fox pointed the gun at Wolf's head and squeezed the trigger, and blew Wolf's brains out on to the wall. Fox watched in amazement as his foe disappeared, his body was gone but the blood and brains were still plastered on the wall. Fox turned around to see a room with a black window in it, that was only facing one way. All of a sudden he was tackled by a bright blue blur. He suddenly was being kissed all over, hugged, and cried on. "I thought you weren't going to make it, you are a idiot Fox" said a voice he knew to be Krystal's. He pushed her off and walked up to a TV next to Peppy, Slippy, and Falco, who were also in the room. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" asked Krystal standing up and still crying. "You loved Wolf didn't you, I'm not him, so don't touch me." Fox growled angrily. He got hit on the back on the head with a sandal, thrown by Krystal. "You are a pig-headed jerk, I just put all that on so he wouldn't kill you." Yelled Krystal still crying. By now Falco and everyone else had stepped out of range of anything, and were watching them fight. "How do you know he was going to kill me." Asked Fox startled. "He said so, when he first talked to me." Screamed Krystal. "I'm sorry" said Fox as he realized his error, and ran over and hugged her. They started to kiss and makeup. "Get a room" said Falco grinning. As soon as he said that, a door appeared in the side of the wall. Fox walked over and looked into it, inside was a bedroom just like his on the ship, but this one had candles lit and many other unspeakables inside. Fox swept Krystal off her feet and carried her into the room, closing the door behind them. Falco and Slippy clapping all the time.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Time Tournament  
  
Fox and Krystal had been in the room for a little over ten minutes when the TV in the main room came on. Falco turned to see Ty's face in the TV. "Hello there, Falco, where is Fox?" asked Ty. Falco pointed to the door and said smirking "Him and Krystal, are sharing some quality time together" "How long have they been in there?" asked Ty. "About ten minutes, why?" replied Falco. "Get them outta there, they have been it there for about a day." Said Ty quickly. "Time passes faster in those extra rooms, then it does here, so get them out." He continued. Falco walked over and opened the door. The bed was shaking, it looked like it would fall apart under the stress, and loud (very loud) moans were coming from the covers. Not just feminine moans, but loud male-like groans and moans. "Hey, sex birds, stop your fucking and get out here." Yelled Falco. The movement stopped and Fox hopped out from under the covers. "Damn man, get some clothes on!" yelled Falco, rapidly turning away from the nude Fox in front of him.   
  
10 minutes later  
  
Falco had explained everything to Fox and Krystal, whose fur was matted with some thing else besides sweat. "Krystal, go wash up, I don't want to see Fox's handy work all day." Said Ty popping up on the TV.  
  
Krystal blushed, very brightly because you could see if through her blue fur, and walked in to the room again. "Here are two more people for you to have" said Ty as a door appeared next to the other one and two figures came in. "This is Corey and-" Ty started to say. "KATT!" yelled Falco as the next figure came in, a tall purplish-bluish feline, wearing a yellow tank top and black pants. Falco walked over to her, only to receive a hard slap across the face. "What was that for?" asked a stunned Falco. "For leaving me" Katt purred. "And this is for being here now" she said, planting a large sloppy kiss on Falco's lips. Falco blushed, something that doesn't happen often, and hugged her tight, his hand finding its way to her firm butt. "You mind if we use this room?" asked Falco, pulling Katt inside. "Not at all" said Fox smiling and watching the door shut. "Damnit I didn't bring her here for Falco to fuck" raged Ty. "It's only for a minute" said Fox slyly. "Ten minutes here, is one day there, and you know that don't you?" said Ty, still yelling. "Yeah, and you never seem to run out of energy" said Fox, grinning widely. "Ok, I will wait for a while, just fill Corey in on what is happening." Said Ty as the TV turned off.  
  
Edge of the Lylat System-Dinosaur Plant-Krazoa Place-Upper most Platform  
  
Wolf found himself lying on the ground looking at the sky. He sat bolt upright and said out loud "What happened?" Then it came back to him, everything, down to the last shot going through his skull, taking the brain with it in to the wall. He looked around and found a small note tied to his wrist and it said "Wolf don't try to come back, or you will die. Your friend, Fox Mcloud" Wolf just stood there awhile walking around and standing. Then after about 30 minutes of doing this, a dark cloud appeared next to him.   
  
Edge of the Lylat System-Dinosaur Plant-Krazoa Place-Upper most Platform  
  
Enter Shadow Blade  
  
The wolf creature just stood there looking at my cloud form in complete surprise. I decided to stay in this form a little while and talk to this stupid looking thing. "Do you know Fox James Mcloud?" I asked, my voice its normal ice-cold sound to it. I also noticed that when I spook my breath appeared, as if I was in a cold climate. The startled figure, finally regaining its composure, said "Yes, I do know him" I replied "Good" I then turned into my favorite form, a 6,4 tall, black wolf. He just stared as I changed. To him I was a 6,4 tall black wolf with gray upper legs and arms, with some gray at the tip of my tail, wearing a white no-arms shirt, under a black jacket with dark, almost black, blue pants. I reached up and felt my left ear, the chunk was still missing out of it, and pulled out the earring there, I was done with earrings, to old looking. "So who are you?" I asked walking up to him. "I'm Wol-Wolf" he stuttered, of course I already knew this, I wouldn't be a very good shadow if I didn't. "I know that" I said in a low voice. "Ha, yeah right" he said, in an insubordinate tone. I quickly turned my left hand in to a dagger and poked it under his chin. "Wa-want are are you?" he gurgled. I pushed the dagger further into his chin, just enough to draw blood and be very uncomfortable, and said "I am a shadow, and you will do what I say" Wolf, still gurgling, said "Yes, yes I will" "Good" I returned, and releasing him from my grip. Seconds after I released him, he jumped backward and pulled a gun out. I just continued to stand there. He fired ten shots, all of which hit me. I felt the blood running down my chest and legs, and I saw the pool of it on the ground as I fell backward, and on to the ground into it.  
  
Wolf's view point  
  
He had fired ten rounds into the black wolf's chest, causing him to have several holes that were gushing blood as he went down. Wolf laughed, a long and hard laugh, and walked over. Wolf stood over the fallen wolf and said "Not so tough are you now" Just as he said this a hand caught him by the throat, from behind, and lifted him into the air.  
  
Thing's view point  
  
I laid on the ground waiting for Wolf to come and look at me, as soon as he did I morphed to a cloud, and then morphed into my wolf form. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air saying "I need you, or I would have killed you" I let go of him, but continued to hold him in the air with my mind. I let him sit there choking while I looked around. When I sensed that he was about to pass-out, I released him from my grasp. I looked at the figure, now on all fours like the wolf he was, and said "So do you except my offer?" His reply was "Fine, what do you want, and what are you?" I decided to tell him the truth now, so I told him about myself  
  
Thing's story  
  
I am a shadow. I am a thing that moves in and out of time, doing my job. My job is the Master of un-order, chaos, and all around mischief. I ensure that the orders of Good do not gain complete control of time. For if that was the case, then the world would have no more fun, as I put it. So I am here to help you gain revenge on a certain person that has wronged you. I also am in search of something. I am in search of a mate. Before you say any thing let me tell you that I can change into any form I wish, however if I copy a form and the original comes within 100 feet of me I turn back to my favorite form, this wolf. Yes it is a original thought of mine. But before you ask, no I can not turn into a female, or one of my friends turn into a female. I am a male and most of my fellow shadows are males. There are exactly 250 of us. 245 are male, the other 5 are female. So now you see my problem. You ask why we all do not just mate with those 5 females? I will tell you why. A shadow female can only be pregnant once every thousand years. And also she can only be impregnated by a non-shadow. The females take on a solid form and seduce males to mate with them and make them pregnant. Once they have been impregnated, they kill the male and eat his flesh to make the baby strong. Not a very good thing to happen to you if you just found a very pretty female. Well, you see I have to impregnate a solid female for a baby to be born. The baby will be half shadow and half normal if a normal male has had mated with the female before. In my case I seek an exact female. This one's name is Krystal. A blue vixen from a planet called Cerneia, where the only place the weapons we feared came from. I am the one responsible for that planet's destruction. This is the timeline that is main. It is the timeline in which everything is linked to. The shadows live in the time stream. We thrive on our respective streams and continue to live. We must mate because our streams must never have just one drinking from it. The streams I live on are those created by anger, evil, and chaos. Which I must say taste very good. My mother was a human being that was impregnated by a shadow, but then another human mated with her, after my father. So I began life as a human, with a few extra things happening to me. But when my life ended as a human, I turned into a shadow. If you ask my former name I have to say it is a certain Tyler Jonathan Slate.  
  
Wolf's view point  
  
"So you want to fuck Krystal" Wolf asked the shadow. "Yes, and you can call me Blade" it replied. "So if I help you what is in it for me?" asked Wolf. "You will get your revenge on Fox Mcloud" said Blade. "Why do you need me" said Wolf. "You are full of malice and hate, and I am very low on energy now." "I have to mate and have to have you to do it" "So you want me to kill Fox and screw Krystal?" asked Wolf, surprised. "Yes, now do we have a deal?" asked Blade. "You have your self a deal" said Wolf, extending his hand. The black wolf touched Wolf's hand and it felt as if Wolf's hand had been dunked in ice water. The feeling started at his hand then coursed through his whole body. After a few moments of trying to get over the convulsive shudders he was having. He looked around to find that the black wolf was gone. Wolf sat down. After about 15 minutes he finally convinced himself it was a dream and laid against a wall and fell asleep.  
  
Star Fox team's room-bathroom-extra room  
  
Krystal stepped out of the shower and put her clothes on. She had had a hard time getting everything out of her fur, but had finally managed it. She walked out into the main to find the bed now occupied by two figures, that were rapidly doing it. She walked over and heard sounds like she had made. She pulled the covers off, at this several things happened. First there was a startled yell, then the main door opened, and Krystal figured out who the figures were, they were a purple cat and a blue falcon, who she knew was Falco. She quickly ran to the door and right into Fox. She knocked him down and they rolled over each other. When they stopped Krystal found Fox on top of her and starring into her eyes. "Sorry" said Fox, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. By now Krystal had figured out that that meant Fox was nervous or embarrassed. "It's ok" she said, quickly getting to her feet. "Ok that's enough, Leon is about to fight one of my men" said a loud voice from the wall. They turned to see Ty on the TV. "If you want to watch, look out your window" Ty said.   
  
Tournament room  
  
Jonathan found himself inside a large white room. Seconds before the last thing he had seen was the ground coming up to meet him, inside his ship as it crashed. Ty had appeared and pulled him into time, saving him from the crash. Ty had told him that he was going to fight a enemy in single combat. So Jonathan agree to that and went with him. Jonathan and Ty's friendship went back a long way, since the time Ty blew up the Alpha Project camp, and escaped with Jonathan waiting outside with a car. They had sped away and onto a small transport, where they together founded the Black Wolves Mercenary Group. A loud voice brought Jonathan back to reality. "Jonathan you have the privilege of choosing the fighting area" said Ty's voice from the ceiling. Jonathan thought for a moment, then said "I choose a football field" yelled Jonathan. When he said this, the room changed into a large, lush green football field. "Leon, you get to choose the weapons" said the voice to a large green lizard. "Gunssss" said Leon, his tongue making the word longer with its flickering. When he said this two large selves of guns popped out of the ground next to him. And similar racks appeared next to Jonathan. Jonathan pick out two M16s and one pistol. He stepped away and the racks disappeared. He turned to look at the lizard and saw he too had duel submachine guns. Jonathan flipped off the safety, and pulled the loading piece back. At the other end of the field he looked around for the lizard, Leon. Six Teflon-tipped rounds slammed into the dirt next to Jonathan, kicking dirt into the air. Jonathan quickly ran to the wall and fired off a few rounds in the direction he thought the bullets had came from. Two more rounds embedded themselves into the wall next to Jonathan. He ducked to the ground. This time however Jonathan knew where the shots came from. He squeezed off several rounds in that direction, he was rewarded with a bright splatter of blood on the wall and a scream. He was an excellent marksman. Jonathan moved along the wall in a clockwise fashion. He was not about to be shot now. He made it to the splatter on the wall to find nothing. There was no body, no gun, no nothing. He bent down and had three rounds hit where he had been seconds ago. Jonathan dropped to the ground and fired again. Jonathan fired until his guns were empty. By the decrease of fire coming from the other side of the field, Jonathan sprinted toward where he thought Leon was. Leon was trying to un-jam his gun when Jonathan smashed him into the wall. Jonathan started to choke Leon, when Leon's tail whipped Jonathan on the back, knocking him to the ground. Leon's claws ripped a long bloody gash down Jonathan's side. Leon received a sharp kick to the stomach as he tried to choke Jonathan. They continue to fight back and forth, ten minutes later Jonathan was sporting a bloody side gash, a broken leg, and several small slices across his chest. Leon had a broken arm, several missing teeth, and a broken nose. Jonathan was around ten feet away from Leon, when Leon found his extra gun. Leon dove for his gun, but before he touched the gun, a bullet caught him straight in the neck. Leon felt his windpipe break, and started to gasp for breath. But with every gasp his breaths got shorter and shorter. The last thing Leon saw was Jonathan stepping over him, with his gun pointing at his head. Jonathan emptied the entire contents of the gun into Leon's head. What was left of Leon's head and body disappeared, and Jonathan found himself in a room with Ty.   
  
Black Wolves's Room  
  
"Good job Jonathan" said Ty, shaking Jonathan's hand. "Yeah, I took care of him didn't I" replied Jonathan. "I have to go get someone, you can watch the next battle" said Ty. "O yeah, you get to run it for now, the instructions are on the wall" added Ty. After Ty told him how to run it, Ty disappeared.   
  
Corneria-LZ Dog-Black Hand wreckage  
  
Ty materialized next to Dawn, who was busy looking through the scrap. "Hello, Dawn" said Ty quietly into her ear, making her jump. Ty received a slap across the face and an angry female yelling at him. "YOU ARE THE MOST INCONSIDERATE PIG I KNOW!!!" "I've been looking for you for hours" "Kris is dead, Michael is wounded bad, and I thought you were dead to" she said, calming down finally. "Sorry about Krys, but where is Michael?" asked Ty grabbing her hand. "The field hospital" Dawn replied. Seconds later, they were there. Ty walked over to Michael, dragging Dawn with him, grabbed his hand, and teleported back to the Ty's tournament room.  
  
Black Wolves's Room  
  
"Hello Dawn and Michael" said Jonathan as he walked over. "Where are we?" asked Dawn looking around. "You are in a tournament" said Ty as he sat down in a Laz-E-Boy recliner. Ty explained to Michael and Dawn about the tournament.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Tournament Room  
  
Krystal found herself in the large white room now. With a human at the far end. Ty's voice rang out from overhead and said "This is a conditional match" "Dawn you get to pick a time period, and you will use the weapons and terrain from that period" Dawn thought for a moment and replied "17th century Japan." Instantly the field was transformed into a large landscape, with gently rolling hills, and very few trees. To Krystal's right she saw a large wall, and to her left was a sheer drop-off. On the ground in front of her lay a long curved sword. (katana) Krystal picked it up and immediately was wearing some heavy armor. Krystal quickly got out of the armor, but kept the sword, and a knife, that was in the suit of armor. Krystal looked down at the other end of the cliff, for they were on a 50x50 foot island in the middle of a canyon, one small step would send you falling to your death. Krystal look down at the other end of the island and saw that the human had done the same as her, the human just had the sword and the knife, and was advancing on Krystal. Krystal realized the human was a woman, wearing a white tank top and gray pants. Krystal started walking toward the human. They met in the middle and introduce themselves to each other. They bowed to each other, then started to walk in a circle, never taking their eyes off one another. Dawn struck first, she darted in and swung with the katana, her blade was met by Krystal's blade. They fought each other, giving no quarter. The blades flashed in the sunlight and in the red sinking sun, they seemed to by made of solid blood. Krystal slashed at Dawn's feet, who jumped over Krystal's swing, and parried by swinging at Krystal's head. Krystal ducked and tried to trip Dawn. Dawn seeing the trip coming, stuck the katana in the ground and jumped on top of Krystal with the knife outstretched. Krystal rolled to the side, as Dawn buried the knife in the dirt up to the hilt. Dawn did a back flip to her sword and pulled it out of the ground. Krystal lunged and scored a hit across Dawn's left shoulder, cutting through her tank top cord and leaving a long, large gash there. Back in the stand-by rooms all the men had gathered and were watching, out through the windows, the great cat fight on the island. Dawn struck Krystal across the back, leaving a oozing, ragged rip in Krystal's back. Krystal and Dawn backed away from each other, and started to circle again. Dawn picked up her knife and put it in a slit in her pants. They continued to circle, until Krystal charged Dawn. Dawn, swung down hard at the charging Krystal and hit her blade. The result was that both blades were thrown over the side of the island in a brilliant flash of sunlight. Krystal dove onto Dawn, pinning her to the ground. Dawn delivered a kick right in between Krystal's legs. This caused Krystal to howl in pain and roll off of Dawn, holding her private part. Dawn pounced on Krystal and start to hammer her with her fists. Krystal went into a rage. She clawed at Dawn's shirt and chest, ripping the shirt off, and drawing blood. Dawn responded by ripping Krystal's top off. Leaving both females topless. The men in the waiting rooms were drooling uncontrollably now. Krystal pushed Dawn off and stood up. Dawn also stood up. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, then rushed each other at the same time. They collided like two freight trains. Krystal was using her teeth and claws, so she had the advantage. Krystal bit into Dawn arm, and was rewarded with a piercing scream, and a gush of blood, in her mouth. Dawn felt her left arm break under the bite, and lashed out with her right, catching Krystal in the stomach. Dawn began to strangle Krystal with her right hand. Krystal tried with all her might to get loose from the strangle hold, but to no avail. Moments before she blacked out, Krystal remembered the knife in Dawn's pants. Krystal grabbed the knife from Dawn's pants, and drove it into Dawn's heart. She pushed it in to the hilt, and pulled it back out, blood drenching her. Krystal drove the knife into the side of Dawn's neck next. And was glad to hear a gurgle, and to feel more blood hit her. Krystal pulled the knife out, and in one last act of attack pushed the knife in between Dawn's legs, like Dawn had done her. Through all this Dawn had kicked and thrashed like a caught fish. Krystal pushed Dawn off of her and bit into Dawn's neck again, using her tongue, Krystal found Dawn's windpipe and crushed it with her teeth. Krystal held onto her victim's neck until all the life was drained away. Stepping away from the corpse of Dawn, she picked it up and threw it over the edge of the island. Krystal then licked the blood from her lips, and from her hands, and found herself back in the waiting room.  
  
Star Fox Room  
  
Krystal stood there looking at everyone staring at her. "Are you ok, Krystal?" asked Fox, handing her a tissue. Krystal just walked to the extra room and to the bathroom. Falco and Katt were back in the waiting room now. "Man, I didn't know she was that dangerous" said Fox, startled. "Me neither" stated Falco. "I'm going to go talk to her" said Fox walking to the door. Ty suddenly appeared on the TV. "Well that was a good fight" he said, but his voice was cracking with rage. "Yeah, Krystal got rid of your little bitch" said Fox, whirling around. "YOU SORRY BASTARD" Yelled Ty. "You want to fight?" "Then come and get me" yelled Fox, his angry getting the better of him. "I will fight you after the next fight" yelled Ty, the TV turning off. "I am going to kill him" growled Fox, storming off in to the extra room.   
  
Tournament Room-Fight 3  
  
Slippy stood there, looking around. Ty's voice rang out "Slippy pick the place, this is a conditional match." Slippy replied quickly "This white room." Nothing changed in the room when he said this. On the other end of the room stood Michael, who was sporting a sniper rifle. Slippy looked around and thought really hard, that he needed a big gun. A large anti-tank weapon appeared next to him. Slippy picked it up and strapped on the harness and the crosshairs. "This thing is heavy" thought Slippy to himself as he turned to face Michael. Slippy fired off two rounds of fire, one missile flew up and into the ceiling, and the other swerved to the left into another wall. Michael was on the ground and setting up his rifle, seemingly unfazed   
  
By the missiles flying around. Slippy pointed the crosshairs on Michael and fired. This missile hit around 30 feet away from Michael. Michael had his scope on the rifle, and loaded the bullet in it. Slippy fired again, this missile hitting the ground, 15 feet in front of Michael. Michael looked through his scope and lined up the crosshairs on Slippy's big head, pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet, popped Slippy's head, like a blood filled balloon.   
  
The fights continued until it was down to Ty, Jonathan, Krystal, Katt, Fox, Michael, and Strife  
  
Tournament Room-Fight 25  
  
Katt was standing in the middle of the same island she had seen Krystal on. Krystal appeared next to her. They looked at each other, and Krystal said "I guess we have to fight each other." "Yeah, they want to see a good fight" replied Katt, walking to the edge of the island. "What are you doing?" asked Krystal, watching Katt. "I get to see Falco again" Katt said, as she walked off the cliff. Krystal ran to the edge, and tried to grab her, but it was too late. Katt's body was a bloody, ripped apart mess, at the bottom of the cliff. One of her legs had been ripped off and was laying to the side, and the top half of her body was farther away. Krystal stared horrified at the bloody pieces of Katt, plastered to the ground. Krystal started to cry, she couldn't help her self. She buried her head in her hands and cried. After a few moments, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Fox, looking down on her. His hand brushed the tears from her cheek and helped her up. "It's ok Krystal" said Fox, hugging Krystal. "I am going to fight Ty, right now" he said. Krystal was, all of a sudden, holding thin air.  
  
Tournament Room-Fight 26- Ty vs. Fox  
  
"Fox you get to pick the place" yelled Ty, from across the room. "Corneria" yelled Fox back. The scene changed to a dark black setting. Ty looked around, to see *gasp nothing, nothing at all. "Fox where are you?" yelled Ty. "Over here" came a small voice. Ty appeared next to Fox and asked "What is this?" "It is cold" replied Fox. "There is nothing" said Ty, grabbing Fox. The scene changed in a whirlwind of color. They were in a room with a giant TV. Everyone was there, Ty, Fox, Strife, Krystal, Michael, and Jonathan. The TV turned on and they all watched the screen as this unfolded.  
  
On the TV  
  
A large ship was moving into position to orbit a planet. The ship was a Hand of Infinity. The weapons on it started to charge up. Suddenly a large burst of light appeared on the planets surface. The view changed to a missile silo. A large missile flew out of it and into the air. The view changed back to the ship in space. The missile hit the ship, but instead of exploding, the ship was turned and the weapons fired in the opposite direction. The view followed the beams of weapons fire, into a large sun. (Solarus) The view change to a large picture of the entire system. They watched as the sun exploded, causing a chain reaction, destroying every planet, and continuing on. The view switched to a planet with a blue green appearance (Earth). A planet exploded far away, and the chain reaction continued until it reached the blue green planet. The planet was ripped apart, by large chunks of rock. Then, nothing, nothing at all.   
  
Room with TV  
  
"The entire universe was destroyed just then" said Ty. "We have to stop that from happening" he continued. "How do we do that" asked Strife, walking over. Ty and Strife launched into a large argument. Krystal caught Ty saying "Yes it was destroyed, I have very little power left, I'm powering it by myself now." "We have to launch an attack on the Infinity ship." Krystal heard this, and the world around her changed back to the white room.  
  
Tournament room  
  
"Get a weapon, we are going to return to real time in around 15 minutes, the time fabric is collapsing, I am using a small power of mine to keep it open." Yelled Ty, as the walls turned into selves of weapons. Everyone started to load up on them. Ty pulled on a armored vest with several straps on it. He picked four automatic guns up and put them in the straps, two under his arms, and two across his chest. He added two pistols, strapped to his lower leg, and two hand held submachine guns, strapped to his upper legs. Ty slid a Katana across his back, and two swords on top of them. On top of that he put two shot guns strapped to his back. "Ty you think you have enough?" Laughed Jonathan, who was sporting his two M16s. "No, if I could carry more I would" replied Ty, hooking four grenades to his chest. "Everyone ready?" asked Ty. There was a resounding "Yes", and "Yes sir" from everyone. A large space ship appeared out of no where, it was a sleek ship with sweptback wings, and two forward mounted guns. "Everyone in" yelled Ty, as the room started to waver. Krystal found a seat next to Fox, near the back. There were 6 seats in the ship, just enough for all of them. Ty sat in the pilots seat and started the engine. Outside the white room, seemed to be breaking apart. Seconds later, they were in open space. "Ok, we are on approach to the starship Infinity" said Ty. "We have to get on that ship and get to the Infinity Project to go back on time" "Krystal, you are the main one that can stop this" "You will have to go back in time to when we met" "You have to get me to say" "I know the Infinity Project" "You also will only be a shadow for a little while" "You have to plant a piece of paper, or a message, or something to tell your self to say those words also, before me." "You will have 10 minutes to put it somewhere" "Then you will forget everything that has happened, and you will start your new life at the point before you meet me" "Good Luck." And Ty sat back down. "Strife, you are next in command after me, then Jonathan." Said Ty. "Ok, Strife turn on the cloak" said Ty. "Roger'' they flew in to about 3450 meters, when Ty yelled out "double left bank, 60% burn, go now" the ship did a double barrel roll and sped to the left of the large ship when several lasers shot out of it. They watched as hundreds of thousands of lasers filled the area where they had been, then the lasers stopped and large bright puffs of light hit all over that area. "Plasma flak" growled Ty. "I though you had a cloaking device on this" yelled Fox. "I do, but if you get to close they can find you" replied Ty. "Ok we are landing on their hull now" said Ty, and with a jolt the ship stopped. "Cutting through now" said Strife, hitting some buttons. "I'm out first" said Ty, grabbing some guns from the wall. Ty pushed open a door on the bottom of the ship and jumped down. One by one they all came down. They were in a small bare room, it had a computer and a desk in a corner, and that was it. Ty walked over to the computer and hit some buttons. He printed off a map to the ship and gave it to Krystal. Suddenly an alarm went off, and the sound of running footsteps was heard from outside. Ty walked up to the door and said "Are you guys ready?" "I will give you some cover fire" Good luck." Krystal walked over, and hugged Ty and said 'I won't let you down, you need to fire to the right, and forward, then walk forward and you will be in a large open round room." "Thank you, now stand back" said Ty. "Forget the past, trust to no future, and live now and forever in the present!" yelled Ty as he kick open the door and opened fire. Ty killed 15 men and moved on, dropping his first two guns, and pulled out his two shotguns. Walking down the corridor, he heard Krystal and Co. run down the other corridor. Ty saw three men poke their heads out from a corner that was the last thing they saw, as several slugs from a shot gun ripped their heads off. Ty walked into the large round room, and took a hit to his left leg. Ty fired off the shotguns, dropped them, and pulled out his two guns under his arms. TY emptied out the guns and pulled out the other two across his chest. Ty took another hit in the chest, but his vest stopped it. Ty continued to fire and walk across the room until he was down to his swords. He pulled these out and ran down a hallway, the first man to walk into Ty lost his head, the next was cleaved in two. The next two went down with the swords it their chests. Ty pulled his last weapon, the katana, and charged into a group of men coming at him. One, two, three, went down, the two more, then *bang *bang, Ty fell backward with two bullets in his chest. His vest didn't catch those. Ty looked up to see a figure above him, it was Andrew Andonito, Ty's arch enemy. "Your dead Ty" he said. While Andrew was talking Ty had pulled the pin out of all of his grenades. "No you dead" said Ty as his grenades went off. A large ball of fire engulfed Andrew and continued down the hallways.   
  
Krystal and company  
  
"Get down" yelled Strife, pushing Fox to the ground. A large ball of fire flew over them, burning Fox's tail. "Ok you guys go, I will hold them off' said Strife getting up and pulling out his guns. "Go" he yelled as he turned around, and faced the oncoming enemy forces. "Come and get some!" he yelled as he opened fire. Strife was no match for the hail of bullets that found him.   
  
Farther down the hallway  
  
"My turn" said Jonathan as he turned around. "Keep going, Ty knew this would happen" he yelled. Jonathan now wished he had more weapons like Ty had had. The first men came around the corner, and Jonathan opened fire.   
  
Infinity Project room  
  
"Ok, I will go in first" said Fox. "Krystal, you go straight to the time machine and stop this from happening." He said. Fox kicked the door open and started to fire. Michael when in after Fox and was pumping out a ton of fire. Krystal went in and was beside Fox, Michael went down under a storm of bullets. "Go Krystal, run" said Fox. "I can han-" *splat Krystal was suddenly covered in blood, she looked over to see a decapitated Fox, lying on the ground. Krystal ran to the time machine, bullets whizzing by. She got into the machine and hit enter. She was then in the familiar white room with black dots. She looked around at the dots, for the red, when she suddenly realized she didn't have a time watch. So there was no red dot for her to go to. SHE WAS LOST IN TIME! Krystal fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Lylat System-Dinosaur planet-Krazoa Palace-Upper platform  
  
Wolf woke up to a really bad headache. "Have a nice sleep?" asked a voice in his head. Wolf stood up quickly and looked around. "Who's there" asked Wolf, jumping up and looking around. Wolf suddenly fell to all fours and started to feel something coming out of his chest. (Like when Krystal/Fox give up a Krazoa) He had a sudden feeling of being dipped in ice, then a figure appeared in front of him. "Blade?" asked Wolf, standing up. "Yes, I am Blade" said Blade, starting to grin. "Thank you for the energy" he said. "Wh-what energy?" stuttered Wolf. "Your evil nature, was a large amount energy, I took as much I needed, and you did have a large supply" said Blade, calmly. "O, I see, we can go in time and fight Fox and everyone" said Wolf, realization dawning on him. "No" replied Blade. "I don't need you anymore" he said. "What?!" yelled Wolf, backing away. Blade pulled a knife out of his jacket. Wolf seeing the knife pulled his gun. "You see what you want to shoot, don't you" said Blade in a soothing voice. Wolf thought about it and then realized his gun was pointing at his own face. Wolf felt his finger tighten on the trigger. He couldn't control himself, he was out of control. He looked right down the barrel of his own gun. Blade watch as Wolf pulled the trigger and blew his own head off. Blade knew his power of mind control was good, but just how good he did not know. Blade stepped over the corpse of Wolf, and said "mind control only works on weak minded fools" *evil laughing. Blade teleported to the exact spot in time where Krystal was.  
  
Blade's viewpoint  
  
I looked around to see my target. A beautiful blue vixen, with creamy white fur on her chest and stomach, she had not seen me yet. I changed from my cloud form back to my wolf form and started to walk over to her. She had her back to me, when I saw it, a staff. This is only weapon I fear, a staff made by the magic of a now dead planet. The staff's magic nullifies my regenerate ability. If I could get her to put it down. I could finish my mission. At that moment she turned around.  
  
Krystal's viewpoint  
  
Krystal had turned around to see a black wolf walking toward her. She looked into his eyes, and thought immediately that she should strip for him. After she had thought this, she snapped back to reality, and realized he was still coming at her. Her staff was shaking now, but he caught her eye as she reached for it. The same thoughts came back to her, only stronger now. She broke eye contact with him and found herself reaching for the buckle on her bikini top. Again she reached for her staff, and again she met his eye, but this time she touched the staff before the thoughts hit her again. Seconds after she had touched the staff, a whirlwind of thoughts hit her. She saw this wolf throwing a knife, and then her dad falling, with that same knife in his back. Then the wolf seemed to walk into the planet its self. Moments later the planet exploded. Krystal found herself with her staff out, and pointing at the advancing wolf. "You" she growled. *evil laughing "Yes, me" replied the wolf. Krystal fired a bolt of lighting out of her staff, which she had never done before. The bolt missed the wolf. She threw the staff, and caught the wolf in the stomach. There was a loud howl of pain, then the wolf disappeared.   
  
Blade's viewpoint  
  
The vixen had thrown the damn staff at me, and I hadn't moved out of the away fast enough. My entire right side had turned into solid rock. I had to disappear for a moment before she could touch me. If she had touched me, I would have died. I however disappeared and healed myself in less than 30 seconds. I reappeared next to her, and tried to make eye contact. The only way I could control her, I discovered was through eye contact.  
  
Krystal's viewpoint  
  
The wolf had appeared next to her, and she had turned to look at him(a big mistake) He looked into her eyes, and she was entirely captivated. Her mind was free, but her body seemed to be working on its own. She felt her hand unbuckle her top, and saw it fall to the ground. The wolf started to caress her breasts, and suddenly they were floating in the air. The wolf started to lick her breasts, then he sucked gently on the nipple. Her hands fell to her pants. The wolf however was still maintaining eye contact. He stopped his licking and put his hand on her hand as she started to touch her pants. His hand felt like ice, and her mind was thinking "If only I could break the eye contact." However as much as she tried, she had no control over her body. She saw her pants fall to the ground/air next to her top. The wolf was undressed now, and she felt his cock in her mouth. Her body was sucking on it gently, if she was in control she would bite down hard on it. After a few moments, her mouth was suddenly filled with a cold sticky liquid, she knew it was cum, but she also knew it was normally warm. Something was different about this wolf, she thought. Suddenly after her body swallowed the, she guess it was, sperm. She herself (her mind) started to like the wolf. He had moved on to her pussy now, and was licking it as well. He stopped licking her after a few moments, and she felt him enter her. He started to pump her slowly at first, then getting faster and faster. Till another cold explosion entered her. There was a lot of cum she thought, much more than Fox or Wolf. Then again she thought something was really different about this wolf. The wolf continued to pump her, even after he had let out his first barrage. Another ice cold explosion hit her, and then he pulled out of her. By now she was actually starting to like the wolf, she felt herself roll over on to her front, with her legs spread. He entered her ass now, and started to pump her again.   
  
30 minutes later  
  
Krystal came to, and looked around to see that she was in the room with the time dots floating around. She stood up, and felt of her chest. She was wearing all her clothes, and the black wolf was no where to be seen.  
  
The black wolf had sexually ravaged her. She stood up and saw a red dot floating around. "I can't believe it" she said out loud. She touched the red dot and she was in the timeline she had seen so many times before. She looked up and down the timeline. Krystal knew the exact TV to go to. Krystal walked over to it and touched it.   
  
Great Fox-Lylat system-Patrol around the edge of the system  
  
Krystal found herself in her room. She looked at the timer Ty had given her, it read 0:60, she had one minute before she returned to real life. She franticly looked around for a place to put the message. She started to panic, then she had an idea.  
  
1 minute later  
  
Krystal awoke in her bed. The clock read 8:15 P.M. She had had a very bad dream, but all of a sudden, she couldn't remember it. She got out of bed and looked around, it looked just as it had when she had gone to bed. The door opened and Fox walked in. "Hey girl, you look like you've seen a ghost" he said. "I just had a bad dream" she said, rubbing the back of her neck, a bad habit she had picked up from Fox. "Hey, you do what I do when I am nervous" Fox, also rubbing his neck. "You mind if I stay?" asked Fox, walking over to Krystal and kissing her. She broke off and said "Well, I am kinda tired." She walked over to the bed and started to undress.  
  
2 days later  
  
As Fox Mcloud sat there in his chair watching the stars. His thoughts drifted to other things. The recent spotting of different types of   
  
Space craft in the area. The patrol he was given around the area of dinosaur planet and how he felt about Kyrstal joining the star fox team. He wondered what she was doing at the moment, and if she was thinking of him. He thought that he would go and see in a minute or two when Falco came to relive him of watch. Just as he thought those thoughts Falco walked in. "Well old buddy you look like you need a break" said Falco. "Don't you know it." says Fox. After a few minutes of talking fox started to walk to the sleeping quarters hallway. Just as the door opens for him to walk through alarm bells start ringing. "What the" yells Fox as he charges across the room to the computer where a cool female voice is saying "Warning unidebtified objects move within firing range of Great Fox. Current speed and heading computes impact of first two objects in 2:34 and impact of third object in 3:12". "Get me a firing solution," yells Fox.  
  
As Captain General Tyler Slate chases the two pirates though space he frantically yells at his onboard computer to bring up a map of the system he has just crossed over to. "Computer reports no graphical map found for current area, computer suggests this system is yet to mapped, computer suggests that Captain General Tyler Slate deflect from current heading and move to carted space system Kylos". "Dadgumit" yells Ty. "Give me the tech readouts on those pirates". Computer reports no units selected. "Stupid computer" yells Ty as he targets the two Robin-class Ships ahead of him. "Tech report on them... ok computer," yells Ty again at the computer. "Computer reports Targets are Robin-class ships... load out is as follows: dual lasers in frontal area of the ship, four torpedo tubes on wing areas, and a turreted ion blaster on bottom of both ships". "Man, all I wanted was something to do to day, and look what I get, two pirates bombing my destroyer and breaking my tractor beam on the salvage, and they pick it up" thinks Ty. Computer reports unknown spaceship inside current heading at current speed and heading computer reports impact in 3:12, computer suggests" "Errr" growls Tyler cutting the computer off. Those pirates are headed to their carrier. I won't stand a chance against that. Computer reports impact in 1:56. "Engines stop full power to forward shield," yells Ty.  
  
As Rita Karlsson looks back to see Ty's ship stopped she yells to her gunner "Any missiles at us?" "No" replies the gunner. Computer reports unknown ship in current heading at current speed and heading impact in 56 seconds. "What is it"? Yells Rita. Warning! Warning! Energy spike detected impact in 3, 2, 1. All Rita and her fellow pirate saw was a brilliant flash of weapons fire from the giant ship in front of them.  
  
Ty watched in amazement as the two ships in front of him where vaporized by what was unmistakably weapons fire from the unidentified ship in front.  
  
Fox had ordered Falco to target all moving objects coming at them, and then after waiting for a spilt second he yelled "FIRE." The two ship closest where instantly vaporized, but the third had stopped moving moments before he had told Falco to target the moving objects. As Fox thought about what to do, Krystal and Slippy walked on to the bridge. Krystal walked over to the computer and started to type something in. She jumped backward and looked at the screen, her mouth formed the words "I know the Infinity Project." Suddenly she went into convulsions, and her eyes were rolling. Then just as suddenly as she had started it she stopped. Before anyone could say anything, she punched a few more things in the computer, and turned away. "What did you do?" asked Fox, watching Krystal walk out of the bridge.   
  
Lylat system-Tyler Slate's ship  
  
"I know the Infinity Project, what-" was all Ty said before he also went into the same convulsions. "Damn, time for me to go" "Hammer, send priority message to Terran command" "Message as follows, System near Kylos, is extremely dangerous, anti-ship emissions from main sun, label area as Class 5 avoidance." Said Ty as he turned his ship around and headed back to the Hammer.   
  
Great Fox  
  
"Krystal, Krystal where are y-" called Fox, before Krystal pulled him in to her room. "Fox, shutup and say this, I know the Infinity Project" whispered Krystal in Fox's ear. He complied and had the same things happen to him. Fox ran out to the bridge and yelled "Get general Pepper on the line" Falco pushed some buttons and Pepper's face appeared on the video screen. "Pepper here" said Pepper. "The sector 567 is to be considered extremely hostile, and under no circumstance are any units to move anywhere near the sector." Said Fox to Pepper. "Roger, That will be noted right now, that's what we are paying you for." "Pepper out" and with that Pepper's face disappeared. "Hey Fox, come with me" said Krystal, pulling his away. "First, everyone say what is on the screen" said Fox as he went with Krystal. They walked down the hall and into Krystal's room. "I love you" said Fox. "I love you too" replied Krystal kissing him.   
  
2 months later  
  
"I now pronounce you fox and wife" said the tiger. "You may now kiss the bride" he said. Fox lifted the veil of Krystal's dress, and gave her a long kiss. The crowd went wild. Fox and Krystal walked back down the aisle. Krystal threw the flower bouquet over her head, kissed Fox again and walked to the limo waiting for them. Katt jumped up and caught the flowers, and kissed Bill, who was next to her. Falco, who was in the balcony, walked down the stairs and out the back door, with out anyone seeing him. All of Fox's friends, new and old, were at the church. Wolf and Katie, Fox and Wolf made up and were now good friends, and Katie was Wolf's fiancée, were standing and clapping, when Wolf dropped to one knee and said something to Katie, that made her eyes water. Trick was there and his parents, not actually there, but on a floating TV. Slippy, Peppy, and Pepper were all there. Peppy was asleep. But not all were complete friends. A ragged looking tiger walked out after Fox and Krystal. And a black wolf seemingly disappeared after the punching the priest. The ragged tiger walked all the way out of town and to a small ship. Fox and Krystal drove off into the sunset. The small ship slipped out of the atmosphere and the ragged tiger pulled his skin off to reveal Tyler Slate.  
  
10 months later  
  
"Congratulations Fox, you are a dad" said a bright white tiger. She handed him a small redish-orangish fox. Fox looked at him, he was just like him, but with is mother's eyes. "Can I go see her now?" asked Fox. "Sure" replied the tiger. Fox walked in and gave the bundle to Krystal, and kissed her. "He's very pretty" said Fox. "Thank you, he looks like you" said Krystal, kissing Fox again. "What are we going to name him Fox?" asked Krystal. "James Chris Mcloud" said Fox, kissing the bundle.  
  
3 years later  
  
"James leave your uncle alone!" yelled Krystal at James as he climbed on Falco. "O its ok, he is cute" said Falco. James was a small pup, he had his father's fur, and his mother's eyes, the only thing different thing about him was that he had a solid black tail with a gray tip. Fox walked in and kissed Krystal, who was washing dishes. "So Falco, I am turning over the group to you" "Can you handle it?" said Fox. "Damn Fox you don't know what this means to me" said Falco standing up. Fox handed Falco a slip of paper. "There you go, its all your now' said Fox shaking Falco's hand. "Don't be a stranger now" said Fox, as Falco walked out of the door. "Dye Dye mucle" said James, waving to Falco as he got in a taxi. Falco waved back, then he was gone. "Da Da, go park" said James, hanging on Fox's leg. "He is a smart little guy" said Fox looking at Krystal. "Not today, maybe tomorrow" said Fox patting James on the head. "Ok" said James, walking to the living room. "Hey James you watch TV for a while ok, me and mommy have some stuff to do." Said Fox as he led Krystal to their room. "Ok da da" said James. Fox pulled Krystal into the room and shut the door. James sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, only one small thing was missing, James didn't use the channel changer. James watched TV, found one of his favorite shows, and made it show again, again, and again. James looked at his tail, and thought about the dreams he had every now and then. In the dreams, he aways saw a big black and gray wolf. He looked over at his parents bedroom, and thought about the wolf again.   
  
Bedroom  
  
"Fox, I have something to say to you" said Krystal, as Fox started to pump her. "What is it" asked Fox as he pulled out of her. "I think James is a bit different, don't you?" said Krystal. "He has a black tail, that is different, don't have a black speck on me, neither do you" said Fox, starting to think. "I have to tell you about a black wolf who I had sex with once" said Krystal sitting up. Krystal told him the whole story. "Well, we will just watch him" said Fox. "Now let's get going again" said Fox, pushing her back on to the bed. "Ok *moan let's just go with the *moan punches" said Krystal, while Fox pumped her.   
  
Living Room  
  
James was watching the TV, when a black wolf appeared on the screen. "Hello, son" said the wolf. "Hellwo" said James. "I will see you in a few years ok" said the wolf. "Ok wolfy" said James. "Ok, and do not say anything to your mother" said the wolf, then the TV went back to the main show. James got up and made himself a sandwich.   
  
So a baby was born from a female that had had sex with a shadow, giving the young one a large amount of power, but also giving him a will to do evil. Ty continued to control the Kylos sector, and made sure no Terran discovered the Lylat system. Falco also made sure no one discovered the Kylos sector either.  
  
THE END  
  
????? 


End file.
